Last Chance
by Lyn Lloyd
Summary: Harry gets stuck going to a camp for delinquents but when meets the worse one there he finds something new about struggle and sorrow. AU HPDM COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Last Chance**

Prologue

Harry got onto the bus thinking he'd spend a good six months at this camp and go straight back home to his not so normal life.

The doors swung opened allowing entrance to the juvenile delinquent express. It's kind of a funny story how Harry himself got to have a little taste of being a rebel.

You can just say he was sort of in the wrong place at the wrong time. The wrong place being his mother's son and the wrong time being when he decided he didn't want anything to do with their scheme involving him being an actor. So he finally stood up for himself and this is where he ended up.

In fact it was his mother's decision to send him here, her being a 'good mother' she was asked to send her failure of a son to this camp called Last Chance…

Harry went up the steps; the moonlight hit the cheap bus seats and the faces of the other rebels. He almost tripped as he walked down the narrow hallway. A blonde boy in middle chuckled loudly then continued to bob his head to the music that was blaring out of his head phones.

Harry glanced over to him and glared as he sat in the back. "Why do some people have to blare their music so loud?" He wondered out loud.

Some of the other kids were bobbing their heads to the heavy metal music. The head phones were hanging off the neck of the boy with spiked blonde hair and way too many piercing scattered his ears and two on each eyebrow. His black clothes blended with the dark sky and the sliver chains reminded him of the stars that blended with the darkness.

The blonde looked back at Harry who was in jeans and a white t-shirt that seemed a little big for him. "Do you have a problem freak?" Draco hissed.

A fat kid sitting in front of him looked back and his black mohawk reminded Harry of a porcupine ready to strike. "What's a nerdy kid like you doing here?" He asked his big black eyes stared in amazement.

"Mother," Harry shrugged and leaned into the uncomfortable seats.

The fat kid whispered to Harry. "I'm Manny and he's the worst one here." He pointed a chubby finger towards the blonde. "Better watch out for him."

Harry sat up and then glanced back at the boy who was talking to some other kid in front of him.

"I just hope I don't get him as a bunk mate." Manny whispered tugging on his ear.

"Bunk mate?" Harry had thought they'd all be living alone.

"Yeah, bunk mate." Manny repeated and grabbed his headphone sliding them over his ears. "I hope you don't either…" Before Manny pressed play he asked. "What's your name?"

"Harry." He responded. "Harry Potter."

Author's Note: More coming soon…


	2. Silent

LAST CHANCE...

Chapter 1

The bus stopped and it seemed like they all stepped out in a different world. It was pretty plain and boring really, but it just seemed like something was different about_ this_ experience.

Harry looked around and found that the cabins were scattered and not in perfect rows like he had assumed. There was a large cornfield in back and a big red barn like ones you would find in paintings so perfectly painted and the cornfields you would swear that some famous artist came out and drew the whole thing.

"So this is it?" He whispered to himself after putting both feet on the wet dirt trail leading to the counselor's cabin. The cabin was brown and made of logs that were larger than the rebel's cabins. Harry stood next to Manny as they walked silently towards it.

"Hey Harry?" Manny took of the headphone that was stuck in his left ear, it hung down and it looked like an extra earring.

"What?" Harry screamed a whisper, the blondie was behind him and he didn't want to make it seem like he was too frightened.

"Good luck." Manny placed the headphone back in his large floppy ears and with great effort he walked up the steps to the cabin.

"Oh good god Manny hurry the fuck up!" Draco pushed the large boy, but Manny didn't do anything to defend himself as the blonde lunatic kept poking him.

Harry felt enraged. How could somebody be that mean? He finally got up the nerves to say something. "He-"

But they reached the top of the stairs and a large man, not fat just very tall and kind of wide yelled, "Alright, let's go inside and assign your bunk mates." His moustache twitched as he looked down at a few new rebels and then his eyes landed on the blonde boy.

"Ah, Draco Malfoy welcome back son." His face said hello but inside he grimaced. "What did you do this time?" This was rhetorical he didn't mean for him to really answer his question.

"Well, I-" Draco started, but the counselor held up a hand.

"Don't need to hear it."

"But you just-" Draco sighed and continued forward into the room.

Harry looked at Manny who was huffing and puffing and they sat in the chairs that were aligned neatly in front of a stand were the leader was waiting for them to be seated.

There was actually at least two hundred students that were suppose to be coming from different places, so that made Harry feel safe, he couldn't stand out. He felt safer because, what was the possibility of getting Malfoy as a bunkmate? Like what one to two-hundred?

"Harry, it's starting…" Manny whispered.

Harry nodded and then froze as the blonde boy named Draco Malfoy sat right next to him.

Manny looked over at Harry once more then tried to keep his gaze off of Draco.

"Look at the fat ass he's so tired after walking up ten steps." The blonde boy laughed as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Shut up." Harry said through clenched teeth, but even as he said it he felt a sudden feeling. He could smell the gel in Draco's spiked hair, the cologne gently rubbed on his neck. It smelt so good it was as if someone had drugged him with something.

"Shut up?" Draco smirked and looked at the head counselor who was starting to call out bunk mates. "Alright I'll shut up…" But you could tell by his voice he was ready to do something evil. And he did.

"Um excuse me!" Draco stood up flailing his arms like a stranded islander waiting for rescue.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"I made a new friend," He grabbed Harry by his arm, making him stand up.

Harry didn't struggle but he felt his face grow hot and he knew he was blushing. At Draco's touch he felt different.

He felt like someone was tugging at his heart and setting off a thousand butterflies in his stomach. I mean it was nothing special, he was in front of two-hundred people being embarrassed that's how anyone would of felt.

The counselor gave him a weak smile and sighed. "Draco Malfoy and a new friend that's seems reasonable you may need someone, well maybe hmm…sure why not." The head counselor glanced at the raven haired boy. "He seems excited."

Draco shoved Harry back into the chair as he sat in his own, not saying a word.

Everyone looked back at them with the same expression Manny had, disbelief. Who would want to be Draco's friend? I mean really he was an ass, but Harry new that he had to have some good in him, everyone did and he could find it.

The 'ceremony' was finished and they walked to the cafeteria located to the back of the camp.

"Harry…" Manny sighed and put his hand I his forehead. "Jesus H. Christ."

"What? It's not like he's going to kill me." Harry took a bite out of his sandwich, which was dinner. Then he looked at Draco who sitting alone at the back table, listening to music as he ate.

"He's always alone isn't he?" Harry put his sandwich down, taking his milk and putting it to his lips.

Manny looked at him with a weird expression on his face. "Of course because why Harry?"

"He's an ass I know but he must." Harry gulped down his drink.

"No he doesn't Harry. You can't change people." Manny bit his nails nervously.

"What if he doesn't need to be changed?"

"He does,_ trust _me." Manny chuckled and fumbled for his CD player. "Have you heard of the things he did to get put in this camp a million times?"

"No, that doesn't matter. What matters is if I will survive six months with him." Harry searched his back pocket for some breath mints.

"Yeah too bad for you, at least my bunkmate isn't a lunatic like him." As Manny talked the fat under his chin jiggled as his vocal cords vibrated.

The more Manny talked the more Harry started to hate him; his plan _was_ going to work.

Author's Note: Hope you liked the first chapter they will get longer than this i promise! lol well hope you enjoy!


	3. Bunk Mates

Last Chance

Chapter 2

"Potter, Malfoy!" Role call was now and they both stood by their cabin door ready for it.

"Right. Both here? Good." The counselor eyed them and then left.

"Get inside and just leave me alone." Draco grabbed his bag and thrust it in by the cabin door as he entered.

"Ok," Harry sighed as he opened the cabin door, and Draco was nearly finished unpacking.

_I'm exhausted._ Harry thought spreading his sleeping bag on the bottom bunk.

"Top bunk freak." Draco pointed to the ladder.

"No!" Harry screeched. "I get bottom deal with it."

"Fine," Draco grabbed Harry's sleeping bag rolled it up and through it out the window so it hit the soggy ground without a sound. It bounced a few feet until it stopped in a mud puddle.

"Ugh," Harry ran outside, grabbing his sleeping bag that lay a few feet from the window, where Draco was looking out laughing.

Harry just glared at him and looked down at the sleeping bag he was holding, it was muddy and he might as well just sleep without one.

Even though Draco was obnoxious, annoying, spiked hair, baggy noticeable clothes he once again remained unnoticed. He was like a gross bug or something everyone stared at it in disgust but no one came over and smashed it or even seemed interested in it.

It was sad really, how Draco tried everything in his power to get attention.

"Freak?" Draco whispered as Harry lay cold and tired from his unbearably horrid day.

"What!" Harry nearly screamed.

"I'm keeping the light on a little longer." Draco could hear Harry trying to get comfortable on the bed above him.

"No!" Harry yelled. "I want to sleep!"

"Whatever." Draco kept the light on and continued with whatever he was doing.

"What are you doing?" Harry leaned over the railing and looked down at Draco, his black hair dangling.

"Nothing." He shut the book he was holding.

"A book?" Harry laughed, his facing getting red from the blood rushing to his head. "You read?"

"Yes. Kind of." Draco blushed and threw the book under the bed.

"Could you shut the fuck up now freak?" He leaned over and shut off the light leaving them in darkness, the moon light filtering through the screen.

The wake up bell echoed at six in morning for ten minutes until finally it got so annoying everyone got up.

"Damn." Harry said rubbing the back of his neck.

Draco was sitting cross legged facing the desk with a pen in his hand and that book he had last night.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" Harry heard the book being shut quickly and shoved into the desk. He got off the top bunk and down the ladder.

"Why do _you _care?" Draco swiveled in the desk chair to face Harry; his hair was flat over his face making him look adorable. The blonde messy locks covering his tired ice-cold eyes that were sarcastic but beautiful.

Harry shrugged and looked away his face feeling hot again.

"What's your problem freak?" Freak was beginning to become Harry's new nickname according to Draco.

"Nothing I'm going to change." He grabbed his uniform that was assigned to him; it wasn't exactly ugly but just plain. It was made up of a wife-beater shirt with camouflage pants.

Harry went to the bathroom and slowly took off his shirt, revealing his toned upper body. The shirt was a little tight but the pants fit him perfectly. "Ugh." He sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror above the sink; he messed with his hair until he thought it looked decent.

Why did he care? It's not like there were any girls here, but for some reason he thought of Draco.

Harry put on some deodorant and unlocked the door, opening it slowly. There was Draco he was looking at his body, so exquisite so statuesque he seemed unreal. Harry gulped and continued to peak through the crack he had made. Finally he closed it without a sound.

"Oh my god…" He blushed and relaxed against the door.

"Hmm?" Draco heard the bathroom door creak but never really suspected what had just occurred.

Draco put on his shirt and grabbed his bag. "I'm leaving freak." He called out and left the cabin.

Harry let out a sigh of relief he immediately reached for the doorknob and grabbed his bag as he ran to catch up with Draco.

"Wow that was fast for a freak like you." Draco snickered and walked faster.

Harry just walked faster too as if he didn't notice the change in pace.

"Draco?" Harry whined as they walked the path.

"Freak?" He retorted.

"What are we doing today?"

The task today was brutal; Harry had been stupid to think that they weren't going to do any hard work like this.

"Conditioning!" Their counselor yelled to the row of teenagers.

The camp was split of ten squads. Harry and maybe twenty others including Draco and Manny were in squad ten.

"A thousand sit ups and push ups, five-hundred each!" He looked at the surprised faces with a smile on his face. "Special privilege to the one who finishes." Of course he knew basically everyone would fail at this.

"Ugh, holy shit." Harry looked at Draco who only smirked.

"Too hard for you freak?" He got down on his hands and knees.

"Of course not I was just sad that you won't be getting to do anything until you finish, so sad." Harry was uncertain but he knew he could try.

"Go!" The counselor yelled for them to get started .

Harry started the push-ups and so did Draco their hair dangling at their faces as they glared at one another.

Harry was breathing heavily as he got to three hundred. _I can't stop I can't stop I've got to beat him. I've got to beat him._

Surprising Harry was challenging himself; Draco was influencing everything he did lately. It was like an unannounced war that raged between them, for success and domination over each other.

Harry was sweating, he felt drips of sweat roll down his cheeks, he was clenching his teeth sharp breaths came from him.

He stopped dead as Draco cried out in agony. "Ugh freak I'm going to beat your ass!"

Harry blushed he couldn't continue, he fell on his face into the dirt in exhaustion. "Damn it." He managed to say, his arms felt like jelly.

"I told you freak!" Draco laughed and continued until finally he finished all the required push ups and started on the sit ups.

"I told you so." He sang out, but Harry could hear he was exhausted his heavy breathing and the smell of his sweat and cologne.

Harry blushed again as he lifted himself off the ground. The counselor was gone, and all the others were sitting talking with one another.

"Harry!" He turned around and saw Manny sitting alone.

"Hey." Harry walked up to him wiping the sweat from his eyes.

"Draco always wins don't worry about it." Manny patted him on the back but then looked at his hand in disgust. "Sweat much?"

"Ha, yeah." Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Draco; his whole body was just so- he didn't know how to describe it well enough.

"Does Draco always wear his hair spiked?" Harry looked over at Manny who was staring at him in disbelief.

"Hmm, I don't know. What's up with you Harry?" Manny crossed his chubby legs and drew pictures in the dirt.

Harry loved Draco when he had his hair down like he did right then. "Nothing, it's just I like it when it's down."

"What!" Manny laughed at the state Harry was in.

"I was joking." He lied and glanced over at Manny his face was defiantly laughable.

His chubby chipmunk cheeks were red as a tomato. "Right." Manny gave him thumbs up.

Author's Note: How you like! I hope you enjoyed it! READ READ READREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Awake

**LAST CHANCE**

Chapter 3

"What does he get?" Harry asked Manny when the counselor returned. He was ordering the kids in a line.

"Um, he gets dinner tonight I know that." Manny seemed disappointed by the thought of no food.

"Oh that's it?" Harry turned to look at Draco who was sprawled out on the dirt gasping for breath. He turned away from the beautiful site to concentrate on Manny.

"That's it? Ha, I wanted that but you know…" He laughed and looked over at Draco, half his shirt was lifted up revealing his abs.

"Yeah." Harry whispered awkwardly; taking a twig and snapping it in half.

"How was dinner?" Harry asked sarcastically from the top bunk as he heard Draco come in.

"Fine…" But Harry could tell there was something wrong, it sounded as if Draco had been crying.

"You okay?" Harry asked searching the darkness.

"I said I'm fine_ freak_!" Draco flopped onto the bottom bunk; Harry could here him getting up again searching for something.

"Bottom drawer." Harry said instinctively.

"What!" Draco hissed and Harry knew he was standing by the ladder to the top bunk.

"I said-" Harry started.

"I heard what you said!" His voice was different, hurt and he definitely sounded angry.

"I just saw you put it in there this morning." Harry said quickly; not wanting to be pummeled by the lunatic.

"Oh, right." Draco sighed and walked over to the desk, taking out the 'book' and slamming the drawer with a bang, making Harry jump.

Harry had been sitting up there scared shitless, thinking he was going to be killed by the homicidal blonde.

Draco turned the light back on, and this time Harry didn't say anything.

Harry opened his eyes, it was still late at night but he realized what had woken him up.

Somebody was crying below him, and he gasped. It was Draco, _crying?_

Harry lay their as still as possible then finally sighed. "Draco?" Harry whispered softly.

He could hear the blonde was trying to calm himself so Harry couldn't hear he was crying. "What freak!" He cried, you could hear the sobs behind his words.

"Are you okay?" Harry sat up and started to climb down the ladder.

"Do I look okay Freak!" He switched positions and lay on his stomach.

"Not really." Harry smiled weakly and wrapped a hand around the bed post.

"Then-then why did you ask?" Draco turned his head, and Harry could visibly see the tear stains on his face.

"Don't know actually." Harry chuckled; which made Draco even madder.

"Just shut up!" Draco yelled. "I can't take you freak, I hate this place, and I hate trying so hard to be-." He started but Harry finished for him.

"Noticed." He sat on the bed but Draco sat up and pushed him off.

"Ow!" Harry sat up on the floor. "What was that for?"

Draco leaned over and looked at Harry intently.

"If you ever tell that you heard me … you know." He lay back down. "I'm seriously going to kill you."

"Right." Harry got up but Draco did too, getting off the bottom bunk and taking Harry by the neck.

He pressed him against the wall of the cabin. "I'm serious!" Draco's face was so close to Harry's.

Harry squirmed in the tight grip Draco had on him, but he was also sort of turned on.

"I-I won't under one cond-" Harry flinched.

"There are NO conditions Freak!" Draco let go and walked over to the bedside. "I hate you and everything to do with you!"

"You're such a bastard!" Harry screamed back. "All you do is push people away; I was just trying to help! _Jesus Christ_." He cursed.

"Well, then don't!" Malfoy lay back on the bed yelling into the pillow.

Harry _didn't_ say another word; he didn't feel like getting involved with this social reject.

Author's Note: Hey This chapter and chapter four are just kind of little chapters but the chapter ahead of that are waaay longer and more detailed so just read these cuz they held move it along. Sorry love lyn.


	5. Moonlight

Chapter 4

The conversation the two boys had the evening before made awkward silence filled the morning wake up. Harry wasn't particularly excited for the second day at camp, and he kept wondering what was inside that stupid book Draco always had?

Harry stretched his hands above his head as he lifted himself off the top bunk. The morning bell went off making Harry want to smash something.

"Good morning." Harry sighed as he got his uniform on and nudged the sleeping boy.

"Hmm…Harry" Draco mumbled in his sleep making Harry move his hand away swiftly.

He said my name…Harry thought running his fingers through his black hair.

"Draco wake up!" Harry punched the boy in the arm.

"Ow freak!" He now was awake, trying to remember if he said anything because Harry looked a little flushed. What's up with him? Draco wondered as he reached for his uniform that was next to his bed. "Damn it." He cursed.

"It's morning." Harry went for the door.

"No shit captain obvious." Draco pointed to the window.

Harry glared at Draco; even if he was kind of attractive it seemed as if Harry really couldn't change him. He really doubted his plan. Maybe he should move on to plan B: Try to avoid any confrontation at all cost.

"Shit I don't want to see your face this early in the morning." Harry hadn't really bothered him that much, which was good because he was on the edge this morning.

"God." Harry said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Don't talk to me like that freak!" Draco was ready to sock Potter.

"Whatever." Harry grabbed his duffle bag, throwing it over his shoulder and heading for the door, but as he did Draco grabbed his wrist. The blonde boy's belt was unfastened and he didn't have his shirt on. His headphones hung around his neck, silent.

"Let go." Harry whimpered at the strong grip the boy had on his wrist.

"No, not until-" Draco felt Harry's fist jam into his nose so hard he almost fell back to the ground, which probably was the point. He could taste the blood running to the back of his throat. The bitter taste made him sick.

Harry was breathing heavily, his fist still extended. Draco's nose looked slightly bruised and blood was gushing out.

"You bitch!" Draco screamed holding his nose carefully.

Harry looked stunned by what he'd done. Why did he feel so threatened by Draco's presence? Damn he should've done it in a different way. Hitting a homicidal boy like this lunatic was defiantly the worst way.

Draco pushed Harry outside were they wrestled on the ground for a little bit until Draco pinned Harry on the ground forcing the black haired boy to wince in pain from hitting his head on the hard ground.

Draco lifted his fist up, but for some reason he couldn't hit him. This boy, this boy talked to him, this boy seemed to notice him. "You're lucky freak that I don't hit girls."

Draco got off of the boy and sucked on his new black lip ring.

Harry gasped and put a hand on his stomach trying to relax as he lay dirty from the dirt that surrounded him. "Asshole!" He yelled out and Draco turned around, piercing Harry with his ice-cold eyes.

Harry pushed himself off the ground brushing off the dirt that covered his pants. "I hate you!" Harry screamed out of the little anger that raged through him.

"So!" Draco yelled back, taking his headphones and putting them over his ears, the music blaring as he walked down the trail to the main cabin.

"Ugh, why is he such a stupid fuck?" Harry ran to the duffle bag he dropped during the fist fight with the blonde. It was heavy but he ran towards the direction the other boy was headed catching up but then walking ahead of him. Brushing past the Goth boy, whose nose had stopped bleeding.

Draco looked up and saw that stupid freak walking ahead of him. The way he walked and everything about that boy was annoying. He watched Harry as he bobbed his head to the heavy metal music that blared into his ears, not hearing anything the Potter boy was yelling at him.

"Harry?" Manny asked looking confused at how he looked.

"Oh, Draco is really being ugh lately." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh sorry." Manny had that look like 'I told you so.'

"I know, I know." He sat down getting his breakfast of eggs and toast. "Yum." He sighed and took a bite.

"Yeah, I told you so and the counselors really freaked when you two weren't there for roll call." Manny sighed and poked at the eggs that lay on his plate.

"Really shit, they saw me here though right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Think so." Manny shrugged.

Draco was sitting with someone by the shed while Harry left without Manny.

"Hey there's a party practically everyone's invited want to come, you know since it's the weekend?" Harry heard a boy with brown hair, named Kai ask Draco.

"Sure, at your cabin?" He asked stepping on the cigarette he held in his hand.

"Yeah, make sure the freak doesn't show up okay?" He got up and saw that Harry was listening in he smirked and winked at him as he put his black hood on and left.

"Hey freak! How was breakfast? Did you have fun with fat ass?" Malfoy laughed at as his joke as he took out another cigarette.

"Whatever…" He searched in his back pocket and found what he was looking for.

"Oh and you have a habit too I see." He nodded at the razor he held in his hand.

"No different than smoking right?" He shrugged and walked back to their cabin.

"Have fun!" Draco waved.

"You too!" Harry flipped him off as he ran to the cabin, all this stress was making him start again. It was so stupid he knew it but man was he confused. His perfectionist attitude was really it, always trying to make people like him always trying to get the perfect grades until he found that it didn't matter anymore. That's when he ended up here at _Last Chance_.

Night time finally came and Harry couldn't get to sleep he didn't want to be around Draco when he returned so he walked around the camp and ran to the shed by the cafeteria were he knew no one would be at this time.

"Ugh." Draco sat by the shed near the cornfields he was chain smoking. Just one after another, his nerves and the stress didn't seem to end with that freak. His hair was wet from the shower he took moments ago, he smelt like old soap and steam.

Harry reached the shed without anybody noticing, that's when he took out the razor. He hadn't done this for a couple of weeks but decided it would be necessary. He gently brushed it across his skin barely touching the plump flesh.

"Hey if you can't do it right let me help you." Draco smiled as he saw the look on Harry's face.

"No thanks." Harry continued without cutting himself.

"Scared freak?" Draco slid down the wall of the shed examining the milky white flesh on the arm of the boy.

"No, I-" He looked over at Draco who had taken his arm and the razor slyly.

"You do it like this…" Draco had a tight grip on his arm once again. He brushed the razor firmly against the boy's skin. The moonlight reflected on razor making it glint like the sun.

"Ow." Harry winced as he felt the stung of the razor. "You seem like you can't live without your cigarettes." Harry moved his hand from Draco's grip.

"Same goes for you with this thing." He took the razor but Harry grabbed the pack of cigarettes that lay next to Draco.

"Ha!" Harry got up quickly heading for the fields.

"Give that back!" Draco ran still holding onto his razor hoping to bargain with it for his cigarettes

"No!" Harry smirked, his evil plan was working.

The field looked amazing in the moonlight, the beautiful grass that surrounded them; it seemed like a sea flowing in the midnight.

"Freak!" Draco yelled but he was enjoying himself as he chased the girly boy.

"Give back my razor and I'll give you your pack!" Harry was in the middle of the field he stopped for a minute to see where Draco was not realizing he was right behind him.

Draco took the opportunity to pin down the boy, wrestling once again for his only pleasure here. His grip tightened on the boy, the feeling of Harry underneath him made him extremely horny. He hadn't seen a girl in nearly a week and he was tired of it.

Harry looked up at Draco since he held him so tight he could barely struggle. His wet blonde hair glistened as it hung down, wet droplets falling on Harry's face. The cold water felt good on his tired skin.

Draco leaned down pressing his lips against Potter's. The feeling was amazing, he felt as if this was his first kiss. He pressed into the kiss, his body seemed to grow hot and he let go. "Sorry." He mumbled looking down into the emerald eyes of the stunned boy.

Harry was looking up at the sky, the stars guided his eyes. He couldn't look at Draco his body was blushing from head to toe in his mind he never thought Draco tasted that good.

The blonde got off of him, running to the cabin wondering what he had done. He hated Harry; he was just horny at the moment he reassured himself.

Harry relaxed and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the middle of the sea of grass.

"Weekend roll call!" A counselor yelled as a few more students formed an awkward row in front of him.

"Malfoy?" He yelled at the quiet blonde who was sucking on his lips ring.

"Where's Potter!" Draco looked down then realized who he was talking about, freak.

"Oh him, no idea."

"I'm going to have to report this." A few of the other boy's whispered to each other.

As the counselor left Draco saw someone running towards him. Shit. Draco pounded his forehead with his fist.

Harry woke up, the sun barely in the sky he felt like he got drunk, raped and dragged out in the middle of no where until he realized where he was.

"Draco!" Harry whispered as he got behind them. "Did you cover for me?"

Draco ignored everything the boy behind him said.

"Draco!" Harry poked him again, he saw the counselor coming so he stood by him.

"There you are." The counselor looked angry.

"Yeah." Potter tried to act calm.

"Bathroom." Harry had to lie to himself since Draco was obviously not doing it for him.

"Not good enough son."

"No lunch hope you learn your lesson." Why do they take away their food privileges you ask? Well the food sucks but they make sure it's the way they control the teenage boys.

"Damn it!" Harry cursed as the officer left. "Why didn't you cover for me!" Harry barked.

"Oh Draco why didn't you help out your wife?" Kai laughed

"Shut the fuck up Kai!" Draco looked back at Harry, and gave him a look like 'I didn't mean what happened last night could you be quiet!'

But Harry ignored it and took advantage of this moment. "You're such an ass!" Tears neared the corners of his eyes as he walked off.

"Plus!" He yelled as he walked backwards to the cabin. "You're a horrible kisser!"

Author's Note: How you like it! I hope u do, if I'm boring u im sorry if im not great neway just pwease R&R it lets me know wut im doing rite or wut im doing wrong.


	6. The Book

Chapter 5

Draco stood as the other boys burst out laughing, but Draco followed Harry.

"It didn't mean anything alright?" Draco grabbed onto his arm but Harry pushed him away.

"I don't care about that!" Harry looked him in the eyes, he saw something spark.

"I try everything to be your friend but all you do is ignore me!" Harry hugged himself as he walked feeling gross and all he wanted was somebody to cry to.

"I'll just leave him alone." Draco scratched the back of his neck feeling tightness in his stomach.

He went to the cabin, the air felt tense and he wanted time to himself. He felt like a boy trapped between one thing and another. The night Draco kissed him was magical, did Draco not feel that? Or was it just him?

He hated to eat or think about his body image, he felt like a girl focusing so hard on trying to look good and get into shape for this camp. I mean before he was just a nerdy kid but from this experience he felt changed.

Draco put on his sweatshirt and didn't eat anything. He wanted to curl up in a ball and die, he felt so awful. He coughed as he leaned against the wooden back of the shed. The nicotine smoke filled his lungs making him cough then relax in a repetitive rhythm.

Harry lay in his bed until nightfall, the party Draco was going and he planned to get into it somehow. The sun started to set and he wondered how long he had been lying there. It only felt like ten minutes since he thought so hard about everything.

A rain drop hit Draco's nose making him flinch. "God damn it I'm going to have to face him sometime." He said a loud as he got up and shoved the pack into his right pocket forming a box shaped bulge.

Harry heard the rain patter on the roof above him, the sweet smell of rain entered the room as Draco entered. It seemed to be pouring because Harry heard Draco's shoes squeaking with each step. He heard the bottom drawer open and close and the shuffle of feet. Then he heard the door slam, he got up and watched through the left side window of the cabin, Draco walking in the pouring rain.

Harry shoved the blankets off of him and climbing down the ladder in a hurry. He put on some sweats and his feet felt the water that Draco had left behind. "Cold, cold." He muttered getting some socks; he sat on the bottom bunk sliding the socks over his damp feet. He grabbed his boots and shoved them on his feet not bothering to lace them with the tongue sticking out. Harry grabbed his black sweatshirt the matched the color of his hair and put it over his head along with the hood.

Harry opened the door to the outside looking first then running in the direction Draco was going, but on the way he saw something in the mud like it had been dropped carelessly. The rain was cold; he could smell its sweet smell mix with the pine trees.

Harry kneeled down beside it then picked it up, examining it and realizing what it was. "His book." He whispered drips of water falling into his eyes.

Draco got to the place he wanted to go, he was lucky Harry hadn't woken up to see him soaking wet and frustrated. The rain pelted him as he walked through the forest towards the lake where he seemed at home. The trees grew thicker as he got closer to the lake making the rain less brutal on his body. It was colder than the normal summer temperature, but he felt just the same. It didn't matter all that mattered was his book. The book he kept all of his thoughts and dreams in, he searched in his duffle bag as he sat beside the lake a large pine blocking the on going down pour. "It's not here, I must've-" He shook his head, maybe he just didn't take it but he remembered distinctly taking the book out of the bottom drawer and placing it right here. He searched his bag again and no luck.

"A journal?" Harry asked himself stepping into the bathroom for a hot shower. He leaned against the sink, holding the book in his hands. "I thought maybe it was a bible but ha, guess where we are." He smirked and flipped thought the soggy pages. The ink was spread a little but it was still visible.

Journal Entry One:

_When I was little the only thing I thought about was pleasing my father, being the special one feeling like I fit. But I never did, they were good at what they did, I never was. I was too nice, too rare for them. I always felt like that. I always felt different from them. Ever since I could remember, but when I really felt it was on that fateful day that I ended up here at Last Chance._

"I shouldn't be looking at this." Harry placed the book on the counter and removed his wet sweatshirt, but as he did he looked at the journal once more. _But what happened? What did he do? I mean Draco didn't seem that vicious but sometimes Harry thought he forced himself to be._

"Damn it!" Draco grabbed his duffle bag and ran towards the cabin, when he got there he looked up at the top bunk and saw the blankets messy and no Harry. "Freak!" He called out and Harry jumped putting the book behind him as he called to Draco from the bathroom.

"What!" He breathed heavily as the bathroom door pushed forward.

"Have you seen my-" He looked at Harry who was making it obvious he was hiding something behind his back.

"What've you got there?" Draco looked at him and tried to reach behind him.

"Nothing." Harry blushed walking backwards and hitting the back wall.

"Oh, I don't think it's nothing." He finally reached behind Harry grabbing his journal from Harry's grip.

Draco looked at the journal then to Harry in disbelief. "Um..." Draco walked out and slammed the bathroom door.

Harry stood stunned and relieved at the same time. He looked down at his hands and tried to relax the best he could, then he realized he left his razor in the field where he and Draco kissed.

"He saw my journal." Draco whispered to himself as he gently put his journal in the drawer he always did. _I wonder what he saw, how far he got or if he found out what I really am part of?_

Author's Note: How did you like it?


	7. The Party Of The Uninvited

Chapter 6 : Weekend Party of The Uninvited.

"I'm leaving now!" Draco said trying to forget what just happened. Then he remembered the party he was supposed to go to. Kai's party.

"Who cares what they think, its fine I mean I can deny it." He reassured himself as he walked in the dark of the storm to 'Kai's place'.

"Hey Draco!" Kai laughed then took out some beer. "Stole it."

"Awesome," Draco took one and quickly hit the top on the edge of the table causing the cap to fall off. He gulped it furiously.

"It's been so long huh?" Kai patted Draco on the back as they sat down on the bottom bunk of the larger cabin.

"Yeah." Draco let out an exaggerated sigh, and a few more kids showed up.

"Let's play…poker!" Kai chuckled taking the last sip of his beer. He searched the drawers of the old oak desk, and he got out a mismatched deck of cards. "It's all I got."

"Sure." Draco took another sip and went near the table putting a few chairs around it for people to sit.

Harry got into his black hoody and some of Draco's baggy jeans making him fit in, he searched for the gel Draco used and spiked his hair, removed his glasses and covered his scar with his hair. He didn't look all that different but since he always wore his glasses nobody would recognize him.

Harry hurried over to Kai's cabin and slowly opened the door and realized they were all drunk so that meant they wouldn't recognize him at all. There was laughing and joking as Harry sat in the back were a few other kids who were talking then stopping abruptly as he sat down.

"Here have some." One kid handed him a beer, Harry only held it but put it to his lips tasting the bitter sweet liquid brush his lips.

"Hey let's play truth or dare I'll go first!" Kai stood up on the chair almost falling off. "Draco." He started, and Draco put his hand to his forehead and started to laugh.

"You have something going on with that freak kid?" Harry felt his stomach lurch and he felt sick all of the sudden, they were talking about him.

"Hmm." Draco let out a small giggle. "He's cute right?" He almost fell over from laughing. "Ahhh, I don't know." He started to get serious for a moment. "I'd... maybe friend?

"I'm asking you if you're gay or not Malfoy." Kai took a sip of his fifth maybe sixth beer.

The other boys laughed and all attention was on Draco, their leader.

"Maybe." He answered pulling his head back and took another sip of his fourth beer.

Harry stood up and walked over to Malfoy, taking his hood down and sitting in the chair next to him.

"Who are you?" Kai asked and Draco looked at him closely then nearly jumped.

"Freak." He hissed quietly.

"That's right." Harry said out loud. "The freak has arrived and now knows the o-"

"Shut up!" Even though Draco was drunk he knew what was going on. "You think you can just barge in here!" Draco slammed his beer can on the table. "You weren't even invited!" His head was throbbing and this is where he thought he could go without seeing this freak.

"Sorry, it's just-" Kai looked over at two of his friends who were standing by the doorway. They grabbed both of Harry's arms dragging him away from Draco.

"You son of a bitch! Why don't you just admit and get it over with!" Harry cried as they threw him out. "I hate you." He whispered walking back to his cabin. "I tried, at least."

Draco sat with Kai on the bed as a everyone had left. "That was fun I guess."

Kai leaned over to him. "Yeah." He leaned even closer pressing his lips on Draco's cheek. Draco flinched and looked at Kai.

"What-" He asked but before he could Kai was shoving his tongue down the blonde's throat.

The beer made him weak, making him feel like he couldn't control anything. Kai's touching made him sick but he couldn't do anything but lie there and wait for it to end.

Kai wasn't gentle or nice; he was rough and very strong. "Now that you admitted to me what you really wanted, I get my chance." He pressed Draco's face against the bed, biting and nipping every part of Draco's vulnerable body.

Kai was frustrated by how much Draco was struggling. Hadn't he gotten him drunk enough? He bruised the white skin of the boy under him.

Draco finally gave up and his eyes closed into a painful uneven sleep, but when he woke up he lay alone, naked and tired. His head was pounding as he looked for his clothes and put them on.

Harry looked everywhere for Draco that morning but didn't see him he finally went towards Kai's cabin and saw Draco walking out. He didn't look good either.

"Hey you bastard!" Harry yelled to him, but stopped as he saw how hurt the boy looked.

Draco took one look at Harry and ran to the cabin shutting the door behind him and taking off his clothes. They felt dirty and he hated thinking about Kai, the boy who ruined his life. He had his black boxers on, he had little dignity left.

Harry ran after him, forcing the door open and looked at Draco who was shaking under the covers. "Draco?" Harry looked down at the boy.

"What happened?" Harry asked over and over again tears in his emerald eyes.

"Nothing happened!" Draco yelled back, his face red with anger.

Harry walked closer and saw a bruise on his cheek; he ripped the blankets off Draco and gasped at the sight he saw. "Oh my god what happened? What happened?" Harry sat on the bed and took Draco in his arms. "What happened?"

Draco gave in; he rested his head on Harry's warm chest. "Kai." He whispered and that's all Harry needed. Draco shook from crying on Harry's shoulder, the tears flowing silently as he cried.

Harry took Draco's head in his hands looking into his beautiful blue eyes. He opened up to him. "I'll be your friend." Harry whispered hugging Draco once more. "I'll be your friend." He repeated.

Author's Note: How do you like it?


	8. The next Day

Chapter 7: The next day.

Harry sat up and looked up; he was sleeping in Draco's bed. Draco lay beside him, sleeping lightly.

Harry slowly got up but then realized it was their free weekend and went for the bathroom. _How could Kai do that to him? Take advantage of him?_

Harry looked for a razor and found he had brought another one. "Thank god." Harry said ripping it off the handle and sitting on the floor.

He did a few cuts and just lay there waiting for the pay to go away, it relaxed him to see the blood seeping out of him.

"Harry!" Draco yelled getting up and opening the bathroom door. "What are you doing, oh?" He looked at his wrist but realized something was wrong. "Freak? Harry?" He picked him up. "Must've passed out." Draco rested him on his bed, putting the covers over him.

"Draco?" Harry looked up to see the boy stroking his hair blush.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry passionately, it wasn't a lie he loved kissing this boy. He loved everything about this freak.

"I heard you say my name, somehow that made me awake a lot faster." Harry looked up again and realized Draco was on top of him readying himself for yet another amazing kiss.

"Ugh." Harry said after they finished kissing. "I'm so tired and hungry." He sat up and Draco hugged Harry in a tight embrace. "I haven't eaten in what seems like forever (2 days)"

Draco frowned and kissed the boy's cheek. "Here." Draco reached down into his bag and grabbed a candy bar and a nicotine patch. He put the patch onto the boy's arm and gave him the candy bar. "I'll never be able to quit and plus I don't need the candy bar." He smiled.

Harry laughed as he touched the patch on his arm and put one on Draco's.

"Confusion I guess." He said as read Harry's face.

"Me too." Harry sighed and grabbed one of Draco's hands. "I think I'm going to sleep the rest of the day." He exaggerated and fell back onto the pillow. Draco went down with him, putting the blankets around them.

The constant beating of Draco's heart put him right to sleep, his strong arms and dirty blonde hair covering his closed eyes. Harry wondered what he was dreaming about.

Harry wasn't the first to awake, the sun high in the sky and the he heard someone walking around the cabin. It was Draco reading his book in his boxers.

"What." But right before he could say anything he slid the book into its regular place. "Never mind." Harry added.

Draco went over to Harry and crawled on top of him. "Harry?" Draco whispered gently into the black haired boy's ear.

Harry closed his eyes in pleasure, but then opened them as he felt Draco trying to unbuckle his jeans. A gasp escaped his mouth. "No." Harry managed to say he could feel the tears coming back. "No!"

Draco flinched and got off of him feeling dirty and bad. Why could he just do what had happened to him? He didn't want to hurt Harry, he just felt unwanted and sick.

"I'm sorry Harry." Draco said tensing up.

"It's fine, I'm just not ready and I didn't think you would be either."

Draco shrugged and looked out the window as he lay on the bed. "Are you a virgin Harry?" Draco had stopped using his nickname.

"Yeah, besides Kai are you?" Harry asked propping himself on his elbows.

"No, I had sex with a girl in my gang awhile a go, but it didn't mean much."

"You were in a gang?"

"Am." Draco used the present tense.

"Scary."

"Not really, most of my family has been in it." Draco lay on his back looking up at the bed frame.

"Fun, I guess." Harry sighed then he realized what Draco was talking about in the journal, maybe he just didn't feel like he belonged to that.

"I'm going to get lunch." Harry got up and looked at Draco but he shook his head.

Harry walked towards the cafeteria and everyone was staring at him. How do they know?

"Hey fag." Kai grabbed the boy on the shoulder. He took him by the arm and led him inside the shed near the cafeteria. The glass windows showed the outside world clearly, the sun shining in.

"What did you do to Draco?" Harry yelled trying to get out of his grip.

"Figure it out bitch." He pushed the black-haired boy against the wall.

Draco could hear shouting and looked outside the window and saw nothing. "Kai, damn it." He got dressed and went down to the shed. He tried to open the door but it was locked he looked through the window were Kai seemed to be enjoying the pain he was giving Harry.

Draco smashed the window with his fist clearing the way for entry, climbing like a cat into the shed and running towards Kai fists bloody and ready to kill.

"Back off of him." He looked at Harry who seemed to be crying in desperation.

Kai waved his hands in front of his face; he knew how strong Draco could be when he wasn't drunk and vulnerable.

Draco punched the boy as hard as he could figuring to literally knock some sense into him. "Harry?" Draco looked over at the boy who was in the corner crying. Glass was spread all over the floor and he walked over to the boy. He knelt down rubbing Harry's leg gently.

"It's okay, I nearly killed." There were little fragment of glass in his hands but the pain didn't affect him at all. He sucked on his lip ring as he tried to say something to make Harry feel better.

"I'll protect you." Draco mumbled grabbing Harry and hugging him. "I'll always protect you, I'll never hurt you."

Harry stopped sobbing and replied. "I don't why Draco but, I love you."

Autor's Note: Hey! This is the last time I write about them at camp, next chapter s are about them out of camp read the drama coming up man there is LOTS of it!


	9. Seven Months later

Chapter 8: Seven Months Later

"Where is he?" Harry asked himself as he looked at his watch.

"Harry?" Draco grabbed his duffle bag and walked over to the boy who looked a little different.

"Wow new piercing?" Harry embraced his love and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." He looked down at Harry, showing him his new lip piercing.

"How was camp?" Harry let go of the embrace and let Draco talk.

"Great, no of course it was horrible." He looked lovingly into Harry eyes, kissing him tenderly. It felt so good to kiss like that after a month without it he felt deprived.

They kissed for awhile Draco pressing Harry gently on the wall near the pay phones. Draco looked up and nodded to the surveillance camera. "Someone is watching."

Harry chuckled and then got into serious mode. "Um, you should come move in with me…"

Draco sighed running his hands through his blonde hair. "My sister is picking me up."

Harry frowned. "I thought… I had this whole thing planned out." He sniffled and crossed his arms. "What do you mean? You're just going back to your gang?"

"They're my family; I can't just leave them Harry."

"I thought you-" Harry felt tears coming.

"I do!" Draco hissed feeling guilty once again. "I just can't leave my family for _this_."

"You think _this_ won't work out?" Harry tugged on Draco's sleeve. "But why?"

"I don't know Harry." Draco tried to smile but he couldn't fake how he felt about this whole thing.

"Then go." Harry felt so stupid right at this moment. Maybe something happened to Draco the last month.

"No Harry." Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "Could-"

"No you obviously don't want anything to do with me." Harry turned so he wasn't facing Draco.

"Where did you get that idea?" Draco let go of Harry's arm. "Just because things arn't working out like you thought?"

"Exactly." Harry turned back to Draco, pointing his finger. "You don't really love me if you're going back to your old life style. What did you think Last Chance was for huh?"

"The court ordered me to go."

"Oh, whatever so you can't change because your crazy ass family won't let you?" Harry was furious.

"You know what I guess…"

"Yeah goodbye, go back to being a criminal waste your life away Malfoy."

Harry walked out of the station, ready to just blow up to anyone who came near him. "I hate him, I hate him." Harry cried his face drenched in tears as got into his new car. "I guess it's just what he wants."

Draco sighed and looked out the window seeing his sister waving in the new red convertible, she probably just stole it or something. "Hey." He smiled weakly as he threw his bag in the backseat.

"Hey." Victoria waved excitedly. "We've missed our leader."

Draco shrugged and hugged her as he buckled his seatbelt. "How's everyone?"

"Good." She smiled pulling out of the driveway.

Author's Note: I know, short short oh well im writing the other chappy fast alright?


	10. 1 month later, new bf, guns and alcohol

**Chapter 9: One month later. **

"Sam?" Harry called the number his new boyfriend had given him.

"Hey what's up?" He heard the other boy laugh at Harry's excitement.

"You want to hang out or something?" Harry twirled the phone cord around his fingers.

"Sure." He chuckled, feeling the same thing he felt whenever he heard or saw Harry. "Let's go hmm just let me pick you up alright?"

"Okay."

Sam dropped by Harry's house knocking on the door, but before he could ring the doorbell Harry jumped out and ran to the car. "I need to pick up some soda at the gas station." Harry got in and waited for Sam to start up the car.

"Okay." Sam smiled as he looked at Harry, his Harry.

Harry liked Sam but it just seemed to be a little cutesy not serious. He was fine with that because he could talk to Sam more like a friend. Harry liked friend because then he didn't have to worry about sex, or the drama.

They got to the gas station Harry was looking in the refrigerator for a cheap soda. "Hey Sam let's get some chips too." Harry still had the refrigerator door open while pointing to the chip isle.

"Get down!" A boy came in with blonde hair and it was down just how Harry liked it. He didn't have any new piercing but man he still looked great. The others had masks but he didn't being the leader and all. They looked scary enough and Sam was on the floor in two seconds flat while Harry just stood there until he was the only one standing.

_That voice that voice that voice_. Harry thought tears filling his eyes.

"Get down Harry!" He heard Sam's voice from were he was lying on the floor.

Draco stiffened, Harry? Harry Potter the one who he…

Harry was wearing expensive clothing and he looked so preppy unlike how he did at camp.

"Draco!" Harry called out to the boy with the gun standing in front of the others who were slightly confused.

Victoria came to the rescue grabbing Draco's arm and leading him out. They couldn't stay there any longer, unless they wanted to be caught.

"Draco?" Harry called out again hoping for an answer, there was none so he followed running down the aisle and Sam went after him.

"Draco!" Harry called again running out the door, and out by the alley. He saw the gang get into a red convertible.

"Harry!" Sam yelled running up to Harry who was standing in the middle of the alley looking at the criminals. "Harry...they could've killed you..." His voice was worried and worn out. He kissed his cheeks and then his lips making him blush.

He liked Sam...But when he kissed him it was nothing like when Draco and he kissed.

All the memories flooded back and the tears of lost memories fell down his cheeks...

He released their kiss, he kissed him back but he felt nothing from him. "Harry...what's wrong?" Sam questioned.

"Nothing Sam..." Harry smiled and kissed his cheek.

"But...can't we go back?" Malfoy asked and Victoria glared, making her little brother silence.

"He might have loved you but...he has a boyfriend- DON'T look at me like I'm lying! I have seen Harry before with _him_!"

Draco looked back and then growled "We wait till later, I have the perfect place to raid..."

Harry crossed his arms and reassured him with a cute smile. "I'm going to go home...I don't feel good." he started down the sidewalk. "Sam, I'll be fine!" he waved to him and walked to his house.

"Bye Harry…love you." Sam said nervously and got no response. "He must've not heard me." he thought.

"Love?" Harry whispered walking faster.

Draco waved his hand, his gang following him, fine he had a new boyfriend, and from the way he dressed he guessed his mom still gave her money...perfect.

Malfoy grinned as he cocked his gun then waited for Victoria to point down a street, since she knew where Harry lived.

Harry removed his jacket and threw it on the couch. "Ahh..." he smiled. "Sam is ... man I don't love him..." he whispered running up to his room.

Draco stepped forward first, his gun in his pocket, left hand gripping it as he knocked on the door, he gang hiding in the shadows.

Harry heard the knock and walked down the stairs. "Sam you don't have to follow-" he opened the door and backed away. "D...Draco?" he hesitated.

"Mind--" The blonde pulled out his gun. "If me and some friends come in?" he asked, not looking him in the eye as his 8 gang family brothers and sisters came up behind him, guns at the ready.

Harry heart felt heavy he wanted to touch him wanted to hug him. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he fell to the floor. "Take everything...I don't care..."

"Good." Draco said and waved his gun, the others ran in and he crouched down, gun aimed at his temple "Sorry this is how its got to be." he said and smiled "But hell...life sucks." he added his smile fading.

"Draco...I...don't do this..." Harry reached out standing up and grabbed his arm.

"This is all I have..." The black haired boy pleaded

"So? Doesn't your mom pay for you?" Draco asked and pushed the gun to his temple "Mind letting me go? I might slip." He growled as the others walked around the house looking for jewels and money.

He gasped and his muscles tightened. "D...raco"

"Yes?" The blonde asked and shook his hand off his arm "I am sorry." he said "But...well seems I ain't much of an item in your life anymore so..." Malfoy shrugged; ignoring the nagging in his mind...telling him this was wrong.

"But...I love you Draco..." Harry cried tears rolling down his cheeks he was breathing hard, his heart raced from being near him.

"Really, so that boy, was he a toy? That's sick.." Draco hissed and stood, gun aimed down at the top of his head "Later." He exhaled as he saw he group leaving "Don't worry, if I find you told anyone...I will come back, and leave you for dead." He left, slamming the door behind him.

"Draco!" Harry screamed over and over again and opened the front door as Sam was walking to his house. "Draco I love you... you saved my life..." Harry fell to the ground clutching his fists

Draco smiled as he looked at the hoard; they hid in an alley now as he looked at at least 800 dollars, and some fancy jewelry, "Wow...diamond." Malfoy said as he chucked the jewels into a bag

"Tomorrow we cash this in." he said then added "And tonight! Rounds on me!"

His group cheered as they headed for a small bar, Victoria followed, feeling suddenly worried, why Draco had acted so cold, usually he talked to his victims, not growl and hiss.

"Draco..." Potter cried hitting the ground everything was making him angry.

"Harry?" he heard Sam's voice. "Are you okay?" he came slowly up to him like he was a savage dog.

"NO..." he admitted.

"God! It was hilarious! His eyes where huge!" Draco said as he drank his fifth beer, and the other laughed loudly, others hooting at girls who walked by.

"Was it Draco...?" Sam whispered as he sat on his bed. But Harry just ignored the boy.

"I have nothing left" Harry cried. "Nothing."

Author's Note: I hope You Liked it. I changed it a bit because it seemed a lil confusing so I hope this helps out!


	11. Love equals me

Chapter 11…Love equals me

Draco laughed some more, talking about how afraid Harry had been when a thin red head plopped into the seat next to him, whispering something into his ear. He only shook his head and she frowned, took one of his friends and the two left.

Victoria headed out; she really needed to get some air...

Harry sat in his room the house had been ransacked and he only had a few blankets. "How can I possible still love him?" he asked turning his head to face Sam who had helped him into the house. "We have to call the police…" No emotion came from him.

"NO! Sam _please_…!" Harry begged him grabbing onto his shirt. "I've got to go..." Harry suddenly got up. "Sam, tell my mom not to worry. I'll figure it out..." Harry sighed and couldn't believe he was actually going to do this. He looked around frantically but only saw Sam.

"Why don't you love me Harry?" Sam wondered.

"Huh? Love you? I like you Sam, but I don't know what it is about him…"

"Draco? The one who nearly killed you?" Sam seemed frustrated with this love sick boy.

"Well, love makes you do crazy things right?" Harry never took that saying to heart but now it seemed to fit this situation perfectly.

Harry walked out of his house not looking back, he grabbed his shoes and ran into the dark street towards what he thought was the light of his world. As he ran further, the neighborhoods looked run down. He was scared only for a second then realized what he was really here for.

Victoria took a large drag and sighed as smoke escaped her nose, someone was running near and she squinted, but her sight was blurred by tears and smoke, how could he have acted that way?

"Who's there?" she yelled.

Harry stopped running; exhaustion took over and he fell to his knees, dark spots slowly blurring his vision. "Harry..." he whispered before falling sideways onto the hard gravel

Victoria frowned "Harry?" she asked, stepping forward, confused, why would he be here?

"Where's Draco...Draco" he cried his name over and over again. His knees hurt as he could feel the gravel digging into his jeans as he supported himself with his hands. "I need...to see him..." Harry's tears fell onto his loose jeans.

Victoria frowned "He's inside, he probably doesn't wanna see you, and it's dangerous out here, you idiot." she said as she grabbed his arm, hefting Harry up "Come on, I'll take you in." she added and flicked her cig away.

He didn't bother to wipe the dirt off his clothes and quickly followed Victoria, who was still grabbing him with her skinny fingers. She looked a lot like Draco.

"Draco!" Victoria yelled as she walked into the smoky bar.

Draco turned and glared through the smoke. "What?" he yelled.

Harry could see him, he was still beautiful, still Malfoy. The boy he would always love no matter what. His heart stopped. He felt like he was in a movie, slow motion taking over and time seemed to stop.

"You got a visitor!" she snapped back from across the bar as a few guys whistled at him.

Harry blushed and turned his head so he wasn't facing Draco, his raven black hair in his exhausted face. Harry sobbed the Draco he once knew was changed, the one who saved his life completely was different and ... deformed by rage and greed.

He crossed the bar and glared "Who is it?" he asked and Victoria grabbed Harry's chin, turning his to face Draco. "Him." Victoria said and the blonde glared "Why is he here?" he snapped, acting as if Harry couldn't hear "If he expects me to give him food or money, he's got it all wrong!"

"Draco I don't want your money!" Harry screamed grabbing onto him desperately kissing him like they had done so passionately before.

He pushed him back and glared again his eyes filling with coldness. "Right." he growled and looked at Victoria, "There's an empty room upstairs." he said as he wiped his lips "Take him up there."

"Draco!" Harry begged him to listen. "I ...love you...you saved me...!" He screamed as Victoria pushed him up the stairs.

Harry sat on the bed knees up to his face, he remembered the times when they fought over razors and the terrible night with Kai... he gave a weak smile in between his small sobs.

Draco growled as he paced before the door, trying to get his feelings under control, part of him wanted to go in there and blow out his brains.

The confused blonde clutched the gun and shook his head, then pushed the door open "What do you want?" Draco growled still holding onto the doorknob, not expecting to stay long.

"I want you Draco..." he stood up and pushed him against the door that was almost closed… "Remember you said you promised me you promised me you wouldn't leave..!" Harry yelled directly into his ear.

The gang leader struggled, as memories of their little wrestling matches, full of joy and laughter back at the camp, then he remembered Sam and pushed back "Me? You're the one who has got a boyfriend!" Draco hissed and pulled out his gun.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Harry snapped back ignoring the gun. "You wouldn't Draco…remember the night, remember Kai the time he almost killed me you were there you saved me, you stopped my cutting you gave me hope Draco that's why I love you..." Tears burned in Harry's green eyes.

"So why are you with him?" Malfoy snapped as he pressed the gun to his temple "What do you know about me?" Draco retorted trying to ignore the tears. "What do you really know about Ray Sandraz?" Draco growled.

"What?" Harry cried out still ignoring the gun. "I don't care what you call yourself...I still love you..." Hopelessness filled his heart as he sat down slowly on the bed. "You know what Draco or whatever your name is...kill me kill me now please!" He screamed bowing his head in shame of everything. "I was wrong, I don't know you but I know I love you enough to try..." Harry whispered.

Malfoy's hand shook and he struggled with inner demons, then lowered his gun, letting his finger pull the trigger, shooting a hole through the floor. "You're lucky." he frowned. "I guess I am a little to drunk and your words are messing with my mind, now leave."

"I…I don't know Draco but you never used to be like this, I guess I was wrong about you." The other boy got up and finally realized this may be it. "Good bye, Draco..." Harry hid his tears. He walked over to him and kissed the blonde gently like he had done many times before.

Draco's heart raced and he stepped to the side, pulling away from him, struggling, and opened the door. The black haired boy brushed past him, touching him so slightly.

A tear rolled down Potter's cheek and he started to walk out the door.

Draco growled as he watched him, _god_ he was being so bloody _stupid_...

He doesn't need you he's got him.

He's crying...I can't stand it!

Then do it! Break his heart again!

I...love him...

Draco's guilty hand shot up, the gun clattering to the floor as he gripped Harry's arm firmly.

"Hold on." Malfoy whispered glancing at the crying boy…

AUTHOR'S NOTE: How do you like! Need feedback….REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	12. Gravity

**LAST CHANCE:**

Chapter 12: **Gravity**

"What...?" Harry asked looking into his eyes. "What do you want to do now!" The boy was _almost_ sick of this.

"I have this room for the night." Draco said, trying to suppress a smile, remembering their small jokes and how Harry had always prodded him to the edge, but he never..."Can we talk at least?" He added.

"Why so you ... can put me down...?" The black haired boy asked between cries "...of course..." he cried sincerely. "As long as you're the one doing it..."

Malfoy smiled, his blonde hair was in his eyes making him seem like a cute puppy. He let his hand slide into Harry's and held it tight. "I would never, you know me..." Draco began as he walked to the bed, sitting down the mattress creaking tiredly "I just…wanna talk." he mumbled.

"Draco are you really you again...is it really you?" Harry hugged him tight and he relaxed a little. "I...love you Draco..."

The blonde smiled, his façade slipping away, he was a punk, mean and cold, but when he was around this boy he always acted different. "I was always me." he whispered and hugged the sad boy back.

Victoria, bored of waiting had ordered a couple flaming shots and was carrying a tray up to the room. She opened the door and tapped on the door frame of the open room and smiled. "Drinks?" she asked as she rested them on the small table near the door.

"Draco...Sam...He never was anything, he was nice but more of a friend. I thought you left me. I really did..." Harry said nodding to Victoria and grabbing a drink.

Victoria smiled "I'll leave you two." she said and shut the door.

Draco grabbed his own, watching the blue flame and took in down in a gulp, coughing as the flame tickled his throat. "I was afraid was all..." he mumbled, again suppressing feelings that began to arise.

"I...just I want you to believe me, I'm just not used to this it seemed like my world was just crashing down without you. It was scary how much I cared for you.." Harry gulped down the drink and felt it intoxicate his body slowly.

The blonde looked down at Harry and kissed his forehead "Your face is flushing, don't drink much yeah?" he teased, lips brushing the other boy's forehead softly since he hadn't pulled away, the liquid locking his muscles making him lethargic, as the first shot usually did.

"And...And I do." Draco said quickly. "… Believe you."

"Good..." The sad boy felt happiness flood his body as he whispered, coming closer to him, and the smell of this bad boy made him high. Harry always felt he would love to be like Draco, so strong, so right it seems as if whatever this rebel said you would believe. Just now, just looking at his beautiful face made Harry secretly believe in more. "Draco, I'm g-glad." He touched his hand with Draco's. "I am..." he repeated.

The blonde nodded, heart racing like a mouse, what was Harry doing? If he started to tease him _now_ he didn't know what would happen. He clutched his hand and kissed his soft red cheek.

Potter loved the feeling of Malfoy's lips against his skin, he craved it, and he craved _him_. "Draco..." Harry whispered their breaths combining causing great heat, he was so close to the blonde's lips "Kiss me; I want you to kiss me for once..." The black haired boy said seductively.

The blonde boy smiled, the alcohol taking its sudden high inducing affect as he snapped from his light kisses on Harry's cheek to his lips, bruising them, eyes shut tight his hands already fumbling in Harry's messy raven black hair. _I can't...why can't I just control my self?_ Draco thought, he didn't want to hurt Harry, but...waiting so long...

Harry knew he didn't want to hurt him. "Take me …" Harry whispered in a husky tone in between kisses. They fell onto the bed with a thump.

Draco opened an eye; already blood shot and glanced down at him. "Do you love me?" he asked, nipping at Harry's ear once more as he whispered before moving down to his neck, hands sinking down the boy's shirt hem, trying to keep him close.

"Just tell me you love me."

"I...have ... I love you." Harry moaned into his ear. "Draco..." His whisper touched his love's ear gently.

The blonde shuddered as he felt Harry's breath and then stopped "I...no…not now." He said, "I can't." He struggled with these words. "Your mind, my mind. The shots. We can't." Draco sighed, but his lips denied his pleas to stop as they moved down the hem of Harry's loose shirt, unlike his mind, they had other plans.

"Draco...relax please..." he pulled him close kissing his lips again keeping him from the pleasure of his chest.

Malfoy groaned and let his mind slip away, the scolding stopped and he whined as he tried again to move away from Harry's lips, arguing before residing to his ear, he smiled and kissed blew on the boy's jaw, then again on his ear, biting it. "Why should I relax?" he growled feral.

Harry wanted him to just shut up. "Stop talking" Harry moaned into his ear once again.

Finally he tugged at the rim of Draco's shirt as Harry began to kiss his neck.

Draco smiled and snaked out of his shirt, then straddled Harry grinning down at him before coming back down and nipping his neck, fine no words it was! Growls worked just as well.

Harry smiled up at him and started to pull up the shirt that felt like a barrier.

Revealing a well toned upper body, it looked like a great athlete's body, and Draco had never thought Harry looked this great underneath all of that…

The blonde made a funny noise, half purr half groan as he moved down, kissing and biting, taking in his taste, and the rise and fall of Harry's breath...everything.

:AUTHOR's NoTe: Sorry…but I had to end this chappy like that…hehe neway another coming ur way! I update fast, some ppl take a billion years to update. I'm just always writing or always on here lol neway REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHPTR! I LIKE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME FEEL 'PORTANT! Lol thanks for reading…


	13. Fate Drives Us Insane

Chapter 13: **Fate Drives Us Insane...**

Draco threw Harry's shirt off of the bed carelessly. He smiled, then stopped, half bent over, his breathing warm and shaky.

"Are..." Draco stopped, lifting his head, "Sorry." he added and started to get off, his belt clinking as he moved.

"No..." Harry said persuasively. "I want to…" Harry was breathing heavily as he pulled the blonde back down onto him.

Draco frowned at him, but the contact, the electricity as their skin met made his body quake and his frown twisted into a grin as he moved down, kissing Harry's stomach, tracing the small scars from years of work and camp life that slightly marked his skin, with his lips, enjoying every moment, soaking in it all.

Harry tangled his hands in the blonde hair that was once quite short but now was longer. "Draco..." Harry whispered blushing by his actions.

He only made a small murmur as he nipped at the skin around Harry's belly button, hands slithering up his body, his own arms and hands humming and shaking excitedly.

Harry tried to unbutton the other boy's pants, maybe rushing but he wanted to hurry and he shuddered as Draco continued to lather him with kissed.

Draco smiled as Harry's hands struggled and sat up, helping guide his fingers, then kicking them off "Better?" he joked as he moved back to his

kissing and nipping.

Harry smiled like he just achieved something. "Yes…" he said excitedly. "Stop…Teasing me ..." he whined.

"Why? It's fun." Draco hesitated but then he licked the lightning bolt shaped scar on the black haired boy's head. This made a moan escape from the bottom of Harry's throat.

But as he did, Draco sat up again and played with the buttons on Harry's loose jeans, his hands shook and he cursed himself for it.

Harry smiled and removed the jeans that had been bugging him all night. Now they were only in there underwear kissing on the bed almost afraid to continue. It was like of course they both wanted to, but the excitement of this whole thing made each of them almost scared of it.

The blonde boy smiled as he traced his fingers up the black haired boy's side, moving his hips from side to side and kissing random spots on his skin, then biting, then licking then kissing again, one hand tackling Harry's own hand, holding it above his head as he bent down and kissed him, trying almost to mold their lips as one.

Harry pulled at the other boy's boxers making a snapping sound. "I'm ready..." he whispered in his ear, between kisses and moans.

The punk boy stopped, heart skipping and nodded, but yet didn't move, his hand that had been tracing so slightly went in search of Harry's, he wanted to just know he was still there and as he found it and squeezed "I..I a..." he mumbled and finished "Right..." but still he couldn't move, why? He loved this boy, his boy but...he was afraid...

"You...don't want ...to...?" Harry asked sitting up a bit as he lay underneath the blonde.

"No.." Draco said and shook his head "I...do...but I am afraid..." He admitted wiping his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I am too...but. I love you I want you to... I love you ..." Harry groaned and lay flat under him. Harry had always wanted to be right here, but he pictured it totally different.

"N..no." Draco bgan his mind was just racing, he also had thought about this moment. But it didn't feel like a beautiful real life version of his fantasies. "I am half drunk, haven't seen you in months. And you're almost half drunk...we can't." He finally said, sitting up "Not now." he mumbled.

"I don't care!" Harry yelled at him desperately, he really didn't I mean he didn't want to push Draco away and he thought this was the only way to keep him closer. "Please ..." he cried out to him holding his other hand out.

Draco frowned and bent down, kissing him once and then sighed "Fine." he muttered, the more persistent side pushing through " I love you." he added as he stripped himself of both his last articles of clothing and what little restraint he had left. I mean it wasn't _that_ hard for him.

Harry felt his love on him and blushed a scarlet red filling his face. He didn't have to say it back, he was sure Draco had memorized how he felt about him. Harry could already feel himself fall back into the pleasure of this boy.

Draco smiled and shuddered excitedly as he moved, his hands teasing at Harry's own garments, "Your turn." he purred bending down and kissing his stomach.

It _was_ Harry's turn and this time he _was_ ready. He pulled off his boxers, they were ordinary plain ones but to Draco they were anything _but _ordinary.

Draco smiled and moved up, noticing now that Harry was almost as tall as him and kissed the smaller boy's lips, rocking his hips, afraid yet blinded by what he hoped was love.

Harry gasped between kisses. "I.Love.You" Harry told him over and over. Each word was a long sentence as Draco plunged into the boy below him.

Each word pelted at Draco's mind, telling him how wrong this was. Was this really lust or love or both? The question was suddenly blinded as his instincts fought back and he groaned as he moved down, crushing himself against Harry, hands tangled ruthlessly in the boy's black messy hair.

Victoria had expected gunshots, but the sudden and vicious moaning made her blush as she passed the room, deciding it best to get the shot glasses later...

Every part of them seemed connected, lips, hands, chests...everything, moving in a wild rhythm that changed so often.

Their words slurred, and hands clung above their heads, holding onto the metal bars of the bed posts.

A single moan silenced any other noise emitting from the room, two voices mixed as one that now fell apart.

He held Harry's hand and smiled, his blonde stringy hair clinging to his face and his eyes closed in pleasurable pain. "I..." was all he got out as he drifted away, falling into a heavy sleep.

Harry felt his heavy body fall on him making Harry's gasp from the weight. "Draco..." he whispered in his ear tickling the hairs and kissing his neck Harry fell asleep his arms wrapped tightly around Draco strong and definitely naked body.

His words twisted in Draco's mind, twisting into screams and fearful words, he couldn't see himself only the gun...and only Harry...what did it mean?

"Wake up you two!"

The voice was definitely in the room.

Draco opened a eye and almost yelled, he would have shot his gun but...it was laying in a heap with his clothing, along with the blankets.

He struggled to cover Harry as Victoria laughed "Good morning."

She said, her eyes closed, though she could hear him scrambling. "Just leaving some food." she said and backed out, and Draco finally noticed the plate sitting on the bed side table.

He noticed how hungry he was and bent down, biting Harry's ear in a playful manner, and growling, teeth still closed on his lobe "Wake up…" his words vibrating up the sleeping boy's ear.

"Wh-what huh...?"Harry asked clinging to him remembering everything a smile placed on his exhausted face. "Oh..." Harry mumbled and his voice almost sounded disappointed.

Draco frowned "What's wrong?" he purred pulling his head away.

Harry mumbled and forgot what he was saying as he felt his hands touch Draco's warm silky skin. "Nothing..." he giggled sitting up but he was blocked from the body that was above him.

Draco smiled and kissed his cheek, then grabbed the blankets wrapping them both up in them. He bit at Harry's stomach before crawling cat like out of the bed and sitting cross legged, -he has no modesty to hungry- and pulled down a piece of toasted bun and bit into it happily.

Harry lay there watching him. A sigh escaped from his dry and swollen lips. Harry let out a small giggle as he watched him eating. Lying down on the bed so he could wrap her arms around Draco's neck and stole a piece of toast that he was about to put in his eager mouth.

"Hey!" Draco whined and stuffed the rest into his mouth then chewed and swallowed, then coughed a "Ha!" and took on of Harry's hands in his and squeezed it, then shivered "Is it me or is it cold?" he wondered.

"It's you..." Harry grabbed the rest of the blanket and wrapping them around his own shoulders and sitting next to Draco on the floor. "I'm warm." he teased resting his head on Draco's shoulder.

The cold boy snuggled closer and whined "It's because you stole my warmth away from me!" Then Draco relaxed his head on Harry's and rested a hand on the other boy's knee, running his thumb in the shape of a heart, then a circle and other random shapes.

Harry closed in eyes forgetting Draco was cold. He crawled up onto him, pushing his bent knees down. "Relax." He lay on top of him kissing his chest warming them both.

"Mmmhh..." Draco mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Harry and yawned "Its easy with you snuggling me." He said sarcastically.

"I hope so..." Harry said while poking his cheek. "Remember Draco...?" His voice seemed sad as she touched a scar on his chest. "Kai..."

"Y...yeah..." Draco said and glanced away "I remember..." he mumbled, eyes glazing over. "I will always remember..."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring it up…" this broke their snuggly moment. Harry stood up taking the blankets with him leaving the blonde cold and alone. He dressed slowly his body was thin and frail his skin so pale and fine.

"So you going to find Sam?" Draco asked as he grabbed his own clothing, secretly wishing the answer was no. Once dressed wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and whispering "I can kill him for you if you want." he teased and snapped his teeth shut with a click next to Harry's ear "Just like that."

Tears started to burn in Harry's eyes anger and all that he had done came back to haunt their "perfect" moment. "Draco..." he pushed his arms away from him. "You are so different..." he stated again crossing his arms studying him like he was a freak. "Remember...oh forget it you won't..."

"What?" Draco said raised an arm since the other was busy putting his gun on its holster "I was kidding! And what won't I remember?" he snapped.

Harry looked at the gun and tears started to come back. I mean why couldn't he just forget everything and give his life to Draco? Give everything to him, last night was the best nights of this life but…see there is a but and he just didn't know how to except a doubt that big. "You know what? You won't if I told you a thousand times; you're too busy playing cops and robbers with your friends..."

"I ain't! It's my life!" Draco snapped and clicked the gun into its place "Now tell me!" he added.

"Well...you told me that you wouldn't be like this...I don't know I was expecting you to at least not almost kill me!" Rage that had been built up forever exploded. "You said you'd protect me, you said you loved me, you said you would never hurt me, you said I made you worry when I hurt myself...I-I thought you cared!" Harry didn't know where all this was coming from but he did have an idea that this wasn't how he thought it would be or how it would work out.

Could he give it another chance or was he about to just walk out the door not knowing where this all was going to end up? Either way the nightmare continued and **fate** was driving him _insane_.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: Yes, No Maybe So? Ugh, I hope you liked it, it took me FOREVER to write and update, well forever to me is like what? 3 days? LoL guess not that long haha well long to me next chappy coming as soon as YOU REVIEW. Thanks for reading chapter 13 of last chance I hope you enjoyed it!


	14. Drown the Memories

Chapter 14 of Last Chance

Drown the Memories…

Harry wanted him to remember so badly but he just didn't care enough

"Harry..." he frowned. "Please...listen to me...it's who I am. I am sorry, I tried to pretend that I could change when I was at the camp...but. I came home and...I can't." Draco rubbed his temple "Listen...we got to figure this out, but...not know, you're in a rage...I am messed up still. I'll get you the money

Silence shook the room. Harry's hair was still sticky, his stomach felt empty and all he wanted was to forgive Draco… to make it all go away. "I love you too, but if you love me why can't you change for me?" His thoughts just continued spilling out.

"Because...you should love me for me..." Draco's voice got a little louder and he looked away "And it would be like me asking you to take up a gun and kill people and rob. It's not easy to change..." he said.

"It's not..." Harry understood love was strange maybe it could work but the idea of hurting someone for something he had which was money. "I can give you a place to stay Draco I can give you anything...just please ..." his heart beat fast as he saw the sadness in his eyes. "Come here..." Harry beckoned to him as he sat on the bed. "It'll work out, just think about..."

Draco smiled and sat down "Let me stay here...I need to...just one last chance, one last time to prove I can fix my past..." he could feel his own tears forming "I have to stay with them. They are my family...but..." he bent over and kissed Harry's flushed cheek, tears running down his cheek "I do love you. And I will visit." he finished with a loud sigh.

"What?" Harry was astonished by his response. "Visit?" The word made him think he was a patient, sick from this boy's love. "Isn't this how we got separated before, is destiny against us?"

"No…It's just...hard to leave a life once you're sucked in." Draco winced as he heard Harry upset. Touching his cheek Draco whispered. "Please...understand..."

"It's fine...I'm used to it..." With that Harry stood up, he bent down to grad his jacket, Harry turned around tears coming from all corners of his deep emerald eyes. He had never showed so much expression towards anyone or anything.

Draco frowned and just sat there, he was lost in this conflict he finally closed his eyes. "I _am_ sorry." he whispered, his words slurred by sobs.

"Yeah right..." Harry yelled walked out the door clumsily. "Ow..." he mumbled as he bumped into Victoria who was carrying a tray. "Bye..." He whispered awkwardly as he ran down the stairs and out of the door clutching his jacket as the cold wind blew. Harry couldn't feel anything the pain that he would just break that promise for a life of crime. "Why can't I just forget _him_?"

Victoria entered, and gave a weak smile "Its going to be fine...he isn't meant for you...he's...too different."

Draco looked away and nodded, "Right." he whispered and took the glass she offered, taking a sip of vodka, then shuddering at the memories it brought.

Harry walked following the perfect cracks formed in the sidewalk separating them perfectly. "No one's home, I'm so tired, all I want is…what do I want?" Harry clenched his fists. The wind blew into his ear, whispering how stupid he was.

Draco sighed deeply as he stood "Come on...we got a job to do." he clicked his gun and Victoria nodded.

"It's nothing...I'm fine..." Harry's sobbing stopped as she walked up the stairs. He ached and his whole body shook, he felt horrible. "Why did he do that to me?" HE asked himself sitting on the bed seeing some of the remains of the raid. "I hate myself..." Harry curled up into a ball tears soaking his jeans.

Draco hadn't expected it to go so wrong.

He had told his group to go the… the shed while he as usual watched the owner.

But the guy...

Well he wasn't who he expected it to be...

Now he lent over Kai's body. Breath ragged, gun still shaking, blood speckled his face.

Victoria came in and screamed, but Draco only looked at her and pulled the trigger, and she was cut of mid scream, then before the others came out he was gone, his mind broken as he ran to the only place he could think safe.

He found a car.

A few minutes later he sped for the only person he could tell eyes glazed over from death, hands shaking, gun in hands, god...what he had done...he had killed his sister...

Harry felt sick of sitting; he needed to see what was left. So he went outside, finding the courage to walk downstairs and out the door. His hands traced the door and the frame of the little window. "Here." He whispered his hand balling up into a fist. He wanted to punch or fight himself. This was all over. Rain drops hit everywhere slow at first, but then finally faster and faster like they were all excited to finally be released and poured into the earth.

"Damn it!" Draco yelled and drove faster, he needed Harry. "Please…God..." he whispered, licking blood from his hand and lips. "………Forgive me…"

At the same time Harry was saying his own pray as he watched the rain fall from the porch, the steps were soaking and so was the grass. He sat in the middle right in front of the steps. But no water hit him. "Please…God…I know...I know I'm not the best, but please…" He sobbed as he rested his head on his knees. "Let him be okay."

Draco sped to the house, even in the blinding force of the water slamming the windshield he knew where he was going. To him, to Harry.

The rain smelt so morbid, everything felt so tired. It's over, it's over. It felt like the rain was washing away everything. Harry wanted the sun to come out and retrace the memories and happiness. An engine, a car driving in the storm it sounded like an alarm. A sign that everything is different, an interruption of fate.

Harry got up and he saw who was in the car coming to his. He had to stop him, even though they would never be together again, he needed this. So the black-haired boy ran out to the road rushing he nearly tripped into the small river forming at the curb. He was soaking wet, nothing on him was dry. "Draco…" He whispered softly standing in the middle of the street. He licked the rain drops falling onto his face.

Draco barely noticed him until he blinked away tears, then pressed the brakes, sliding to a halt, then falling, well stumbling out of the car, gun in hand "Harry…" he chocked in a unusually hoarse voice "Harry." he said as he came closer.

. "What happened to you?" Harry walked up as slow as Draco was. Harry clutched his hand, the rain was pounding down and pulled the crying blonde in for a kiss blood mixing in with the sweat and tears and rain and pain and sorrow that filled their lips. They were both shivering and unaware of what was happening.

Draco closed his eyes, and then dropped the gun it fell into a puddle with a splash. "I killed him...I killed Kai...but I couldn't stop...I killed my sister...I didn't mean to...I need to change...help me..." he whispered, glancing into Harry's green eyes. They seemed like the only good thing right now. "Take me away..." he added, whispering into Harry's ear "Take me far away."

"No more..." Harry glanced down at his gun drowning into the puddle... "Come one Draco...I'll help I promise..." But deep inside Harry felt that he couldn't even keep his own promises. The clouds blocked the sun to from happiness, rain drained life out of people suffering from pain. "It's fine Draco...please he sat him in the back seat. "It's fine..." Harry took the wheel and jabbed the key into the ignition. Harry drove out of there, wanting to forget as the puddles splashed around the stolen car. The rain blocking the road making everything like a maze. He could deal with it, this certainly didn't feel new to him.

Author's Note: Yes, No Maybe so? If you don't like it tell me, if u do great tell me that too! Lol R&R for another chapter. Sorry for the time between updates! I had finals for the end of first semester…ugh but that's done and I get a 3 day weekend yaya!


	15. Sacrifice

**_Last Chance_**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 15! I'm trying to update as fast as I can, I just have tons of homework and now I got a terrible cold from my sister...ugh...so hope you're not too mad at me. I just saw Brokeback Mountain...best movie I've seen all year... right above Goblet of Fire...hehe**

Chapter 15

"Draco." Harry nudged the sleeping blonde in the back seat. "Wake up."

The sky was clear, the middle of no where looked great compared to the rainy city. Draco still looked beat up, since he had blood on his hands and a little on his face. Most of it was washed away from the rain.

"Huh?" Draco opened an eye and looked out the window as he sat up. They were parked at the side of the road, it looked like farmland and it was spread out farther than the eye could see.

"Whoa, were the HELL are we?" Draco looked angry. He got up quickly and grabbed Harry's hand, squeezing it in rage.

Harry put his head down. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Draco looked away, his blonde stringy hair flipping out of his face, revealing the deep blue eyes. "They'll be looking for me Harry."

"We can run."

"Run? You think this is a game?" Draco couldn't believe what Harry was saying, this would be the last moments of his life, before the cops got him.

"They won't know it was you! You didn't mean it, you can say Kai threatened you!" Harry's mind was racing with ideas and scenes of Draco locked up with no one. Draco would go to jail, he would be in there forever.

"Look Harry." The old leather seats sqeaked as he moved closer to the black haired boy who was obviously shocked. "I'm in a gang, they won't believe me."

"I'll make them." He whimpered climbing next to Draco in the back seat. "They'll-"

"Yeah." Draco finally agreed with an exaggerated sigh. "It'll be fine." But he couldn't help but make his voice sound sad. He knew the truth, and Harry knew the truth. Even if they ran and found a place to stay forever, there would be no peace.

"Draco." Harry looked at the blonde who was looking at his hands, his fingers clasped together and his eyebrows came together in thought and trying not to cry.

"What Harry!" Draco yelled the tears almost escaping from his eyes. "You want me to lie to you? To tell you this will be fine!" He couldn't look at the boy sitting next to him, trying all he could to make him feel better about the situation. It was just making it worse. He just wished that for one day he could be happy with what he had.

"Yes!" Harry fought back his own tears. "Lie to me and tell me no one will find us, nobody will see what we've done."

Draco pushed Harry down on the back seat, the black haired boy hit his head on the handle. "Ow-" But his whimperings were stopped by the rough kisses placed on his lips.

Draco's tears fled in rivers of rage, his mind troubled and tired and he felt as if he couldn't do a thing. All he wanted was some peace, and he wanted to start over. His eyes were still opened staring intenly at the black haired boy below him. He could here Harry breathing heavily and at first struggling, but now trying to be the aggressive one.

Draco stopped kissing dropping his head in the crook of Harry's neck, kissing the pulsing point. His breathing was ragged and strong. But the moment his lips touched Harry he couldn't stop himself, he felt as if he had no control of anything.

Harry pushed Draco off of him, forcing him to fall in between the seats and the driver's seat. There lips made a popping noise as their kiss was released. Draco didn't even try to continue he just got up and opened the door, feeling the summer breeze hit his body. "Shit."

Harry lay there looking at the ceiling of the car, it was gashed in at the top and the lining had been ripped allowing you to see the metal. He could hear Draco crying outside, but he didn't bother to help him.

"God damn it." He kicked the side of the car his shoe made an indent no larger than a baseball.

Harry lay there, he did want to go out and see if Draco was feeling better, but at the same time he didn't want to bother him. He sat up but didn't see the blonde anywhere. "Shit."

Harry got out of the car he saw the shape of someone walking in the middle of the seemingly abandoned road, it was rocky and worn down. "Draco!" He yelled out to him, he saw the figure stop for a moment, but then continue. He looked like a stick figure, except for his blonde hair that was sticking out in the sunlight.

Harry ran as fast as he could until he finally caught up with Draco who was still muttering and still upset about everything.

"I'm sorry." Harry began but didn't finish because Draco just stopped again.

"Sorry?" Draco grabbed onto Harry's arm tight. "You got me into this."

"This?" Harry couldn't believe what Draco was saying. "Love?"

"Love? You call this love? Me getting you in trouble. I kissed you in the field, I forced you on me. I tried to change, I tried everything. Love? I call that sacrificing everything for nothing!"

"Nothing?" Harry looked down at his arm, Draco was gripping it so hard he felt as if it were going to fall off.

"How can I call _you_ nothing!"

Author's Note:Yes No Maybe so? Review I need to know...I hope you like it...I tried not to make it too corny...I hate it when it's too corny.


	16. Make The Best Of It

_**Last Chance**_

**Chapter 16: _Make The Best Of It._**

Draco sighed again, forcing himself to relax. "Harry."

"What now?" Harry was frustrated by the way Draco was acting.

The awkward silence continued for awhile, and Draco felt stupid for being so emotional.

"Can we just get back on the road." The blonde walked back to the car not bothering to say anything else to Harry.

"Fine." Harry followed only walking a few paces behind Draco, kicking some rocks that were scattered on the dirt road.

"Hey Harry were going to this one okay?" Draco stated and looked back at the half asleep black haired boy lying half naked, shirt off, in the back seat. He seemed okay, but just by the way he was just laying their made Draco a little nervous. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten that upset, but he was just scared and exhausted. Why can't he be upset for once?

"I-I don-don't care." He muttered head slamming into the seat each time they hit a bump. Draco wasn't the best driver.

Harry could hear the car slow and go over the curb, his head hitting the leather seat even harder. "Ow…"

"We are here." Draco turned the car into the parking lot and into a spot next to a large Ford truck. The truck was still on, making a rumbling noise like thunder in the distance. Draco sighed and opened the door; he searched the car for some cigarettes but didn't see any. "Damn it."

Harry ignored the complaining and sat up slowly, not wanting the blood to rush to his head too quickly. He grabbed the handle and jiggled it until he finally got the door to budge. "Couldn't he have stolen a better car then this?" He muttered walking out of the car, when his feet hit the gravel he felt better. Harry just wanted to sleep; all of this worrying and driving was making him feel like he had seasickness. It was a weird observation because Harry had never been on a boat or even near the ocean.

The hotel was small, but it was good enough. The neon sign was turned off, since the sun blazed down on them. Harry wondered what time it was, he looked at the car and he saw Draco through the window still searching for traces of anything containing nicotine. It seemed like it was about four o'clock which was fine because he could get like thirteen hours of sleep. Sleep was good, Harry thought walking up to the door of the two story building. It looked as if the building was colored with a light blue crayon by a three year old.

"Harry." Draco mumbled pushing the seat back and starting to get out of the car; he hit his head and winced. "Fuck." He looked up, his head aching; he put his hand on the bump that was formed by the stupid typical act of hitting your head. He rubbed it gently, then more thoroughly as he tried to make himself feel better. He pulled up his pants a bit and shut the door with a slam causing the car to shake a bit.

Harry leaned against the wall in the lobby next to an old lady who was smoking a cigar and it seemed as if she was in her own world. Harry sighed; the smoke entered his nostrils and it smelled like old vanilla. He waited for Draco until finally the blonde entered pushing the door first until he realized you had to pull. Harry smiled slightly at how cute he looked embarrassed.

"Where were you?" Draco hissed obviously worried. His breathing was fast as if he'd run a mile in thirty seconds. His well toned chest went up and down facing Harry.

"Waiting." Harry looked down at his shoes, they were dirty since they were white it made him look worse.

Draco ignored it and went up to the desk, he tried to stop his heavy, worried breathing but he finally stopped and breathed deeply before talking to the clerk.

"Need a room sir?" The woman at the counter was blonde and beautiful, her breasts extended pretty far. They bounced as the cash register tray slide out revealing the money hidden beneath the calculating machine.

"Yeah." Draco had handed her a twenty for now and would pay the rest in the morning. "One night." He added.

The woman smiled and Malfoy looked down at her name tag. It read _Hello My Name Is Debby. _It looked like it was made in a poor sweatshop in China. Everything in this place seemed cheap but like I said before it worked.

"Number 3." She handed him a key, the key was rigid and sleek making him think of Harry. The key jingled with the key chain containing a little piece of plastic that had the hotel's logo _Herwire Hotel_. It was cheesy but it was a key and it led to beds and showers and possible room service.

"You need something." She winked and then finished. "Just holler."

Draco nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him.

It was a short walk to the room; the rooms were on the second floor. Harry thought it would've been a little bigger than this.

There was an awkward silence that followed them on their way to room number 3.

"Here we are." Draco inserted the key into the keyhole and turned it a couple times before finally opening it. He was anxious because, like Harry, he was exhausted. The door creaked a bit as he opened it. The room smelt like cleaning liquids of fast cleaning from a maid in a rush. The bed was made nicely and everything looked decent. Draco fell onto the bed and looked up at Harry who was standing by the door without a notion that he was going to join him or do something else.

"Draco." Harry put his hand on the doorknob nervously; his hands were sweaty from nervousness and the hot day.

"Hmm…" Draco muttered realizing it probably was nothing and that he could rest.

"I'm going to take a shower." Harry walked forward a bit taking off his shoes and then his pants, leaving him in his white boxers.

"What? That's all?" Draco chuckled and sat up, looking at Harry who was stark naked and heading for the bathroom. "At least let me join you." He got up and removed his clothing but Harry slammed the door shut and locked it before he could enter.

Draco sighed and forgot about the shower even though he was the one who really needed it; he went to bed in his birthday suit forgetting everything. He heard the soft sounds of the shower and he smelt the old soap and the steam flowing through the crack of the door.

Harry scrubbed everything and stayed in their spacing out and realizing he probably should get out. He shut off the water and reached for a fresh towel, the floor was a little damp and he almost slipped. The towel was wrapped around his skinny waist and he opened the door slowly, there was Draco fast asleep under the blankets.

Harry shut the door quietly and felt like it would be a perfect moment for a nap. Towel still wrapped around him he climbed next to Draco, he could hear him whimper a bit as he felt the warm heat from another person snuggling close.

"Harry." Draco mumbled subconsciously climbing onto of him, he was still asleep but this was his form of sleep walking. He kissed the crook of Harry's neck and down his chest and swirled his tongue over the boy's belly button. "Mmm…" Draco mumbled. He opened an eye lazily and looked down at Harry as he snuggled even closer to the black haired beauty beneath him. As he started to wake up a bit he jumped and stopped what he was doing making Harry wonder what was wrong. "Sorry." Draco said his face turning red. "I do that…when-" He ran his hair through his white blonde hair.

"It's fine." Harry said disappointed by the way Draco reacted. "Shower's free."

"MmmK." Draco looked at Harry shyly his face still red and Harry only gave him a little smile before leaning into the pillow and turning on his side.

Draco sniffled and yawned getting up reluctantly and heading to the shower. "Nice nap." Draco added looking back at Harry who lay their without a word.

The blonde boy hopped into the shower hoping Harry would come join him but after what happened on the road it was an impossible wish. He washed the dried blood from his hands and cheek, it was barely noticeable but it felt good to get the rest off of him. His whole body felt weak, he would never get to see her again, not once or twice or just hear her voice. Only a whisper telling him what he had done.

Harry sat up, he couldn't sleep the feeling that Draco was suffering made it harder to even close his eyes. He wanted to stop thinking about everything and start over once more. But didn't they already get their last chances? How many do you get?

The blanket was covering him up, he wasn't cold since the air conditioner was broken and the sun was still making the earth hot. He looked up at the clock, it read six o'clock. "Draco." He whispered looking down, but as he did Draco opened the door and crawled onto the bed.

"Sorry." Draco rubbed the back of his neck. "I haven't been totally honest with you and I want to tell you everything."

"What do you mean?" Harry sat up and leaned closer to the blonde.

"Well I want to tell you about me about everything." Draco looked into the green eyed boy and hooked him in.

"Okay."

"Well the first time was when I was ten, that's when I got involved with the gang. Almost ten years ago."

FLASHBACK:

"_Draco!" Victoria screamed grabbing onto his wrist. "Don't run away like that."_

_Draco looked up at her and had a puzzled look on his face. "What do you mean? I don't want to be part of this."_

"_Why not? It's fun, like cops and robbers." Victoria handed him a bee-bee gun._

"_No it's not." Draco sighed and held his sister's hand. "I want to go to school like everyone else." _

"_School is for wimps. You'll go for awhile but when it's time you'll be able to do whatever you want."_

"I wanted to go to school and be like everyone else, I wanted to be good and go to college and be like you. I didn't want to be a fuck up like you think." He smiled at Harry and continued.

"When I was maybe fourteen I got involved seriously with the gang, I wanted to be apart of everything. They all thought of me as alright but I was never accepted. I just wanted to be accepted and I thought this was the only way."

"_Draco this time we are actually going to do something." Fred, my older brother smiled deviously handing me a small gun. _

"_Why do I have to use this?" I studied it and looked at the gas station behind a large house. _

"_What do you think dumby?" Fred eyed me and pushed me towards the convenient store. _

**_The whole situation made me feel horrible I didn't want to hurt anyone or do anything. I had always been placed in the back not being able to do anything like this. Before was only practice but this time I was actually doing something._**

"_Go in there and get us some beer Travis will be in there soon." The boy smiled and motioned me to go further._

_So I put the gun in my front pocket of my hoody .I walked into the store suspiciously and walked down to the freezer containing all the alcohol. The guy was obviously suspicious but ignored me until the camera tattled on me. _

_The man ran to the back of the store and grabbed the beer I was holding, I tried to reach for the gun, but I just couldn't. I didn't want to my conscious wouldn't let me do anything like that. But as I felt the cold metal of the gun, I was about to pull it out when Travis came. He was holding a bigger gun than me and the cashier stopped dead in his tracks._

_I never forgot that look on his face, the look of complete fear and a look that said this might be my last moments. It was liked he was praying for everything, his family friends and even me and Travis._

_I struggled to get the beer out of the man's hands but he still held it tight, making Travis mad. I didn't want this poor dude to get shot but I can't prevent anything can I? The moment I heard the gun go off I wanted to scream at everyone. I thought it was my fault, but he had to hide the evidence and for what, for some beer? It was ten dollars for this pack of it. Was it worth a life? I never thought so. _

_END FLASHBACK:_

"Our gang was chased forever for that murder but they never caught us obviously. I hate myself for that, I regret everything and when I think about it, I could've run away and hid and pretend I didn't know what to do. But I didn't, just like this." He looked at his hands, they weren't covered in blood anymore but Harry knew what he meant.

"I'm sorry, but you're right. But you need to stop regretting everything. Really. It's annoying." Harry looked out the window of the room, the curtains were half closed the sky was getting darker.

"I don't regret everything." He muttered climbing under the blankets and getting closer to Harry. "I mean I don't regret…" He coughed a bit; he wasn't the lovey dovey type. He really hadn't even admitted his feelings for the boy he did love.

"This might be my last night Harry, they'll find us because of Sam."

"Sam has nothing to do with this."

"Whatever, all I'm saying is that we should make the best of it." Draco looked at Harry in the corner of his eyes wondering if Harry knew what he meant.

Of course Harry knew what he was talking about. The solid moment stood there for a few seconds until Harry leaned in to kiss his cheek but it turned into a kiss on the lips. His lips were dry, yet oddly moist. They steam still seemed to echo off of the blonde's body.

"I didn't say it to you." Draco muttered getting caught up in the kiss.

"Say what?" Harry rolled over and let Draco climb on top of him. "You've said enough apologizes and complaining. I don't think there's more."

Draco nodded and forgot about it, he didn't need to say it, but he wanted to, sometime before he really had to go.

Author's Note: Yes, No maybe so? I hope you liked it. Review Review!


	17. Don't Shut Your Eyes

_**Last Chance**_

**Chapter 17: Don't Shut Your Eyes**

Their kisses returned to a rough struggle of aggression. Draco now forced on top as usual and Harry on bottom. The night grew darker as the two sacrificed this night for each other. The moon showed through the windows creating an eerie glow, or a romantic one, it depends on how you look at it.

Draco reached into the bottom draw of the nightstand; he found just what he was looking for a pack of cigarette and lighter. He took a single cig and flicked the lighter; the flame came out like magic. Draco guided it to the tip of the cig and flicked the lid back on top, extinguishing the flame. He threw the lighter carelessly on the table next to him and puffed out some of the smoke, putting the cigarette back onto the side of his mouth. It sat there for awhile as he thought.

Tomorrow would be the day they had to run for it, wake up early and run. Run. Run. Run. It's like that's what their relationship was built on. Harry didn't want that to be it. He didn't want this just to be a forbidden romance destined to fall apart once there really _was _peace. Harry shifted positions and rested his head on the blonde's chest.

"Hmm?" Draco mumbled the cigarette not allowing him to do much more than mumble.

"Oh, just-just wondering if you were still... awake." A yawn escaped.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Draco sighed and looked down at Harry, his black hair was a mess and he looked like a little kid trying to stay up on New Year's to watch the ball drop.

"Shut your eyes, _Jesus_." Draco smiled a bit, but he really didn't want Harry to go to sleep. He needed someone to listen to his complaining and self inflicted regrets.

"Can't...sleep." He yawned once more and pulled the blankets further up.

"Yeah ya can." Draco took Harry in his arms and ran his fingers through the black mess. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He repeated.

"You _are _not."

"Am too."

Harry propped himself up with his hands, leaning over Draco. "How about Victoria?"

Draco looked down, not wanting to admit that he had been thinking of it and had been wanting to release a few tears that had been stinging in his eyes since he got here. "I don't know."

"Yeah you do." Harry relaxed his stance a bit and leaned down to kiss Draco on the lips, but he was rejected.

"Stop trying to make me feel better with this lovey dovey shit and sex."

"Trying to make you feel better? What's that suppose to mean?" His voice was small and sympathetic.

"That's all you do. I never do anything for you." Draco felt the tears start to come back, he wanted everything to go away, even Harry.

"God damn it Draco." Harry rolled over until he was on the other side of him and near the edge of the bed; he took the blankets with him.

"Stop it!" Draco hissed pushing Harry back over to him, the black haired boy glared and shut his eyes.

"I'm tired of you and I'm just tired." Harry forced himself to lay next to the blonde who was on the verge of tears. Draco's head felt ready to explode with emotions he had never experienced before. He wanted to ask Harry if he was worried or sad or lonely or just tired of him. He bet Harry was all of those.

"Harry." He nudged the boy who was obviously awake and pouting.

"What!" Harry hissed.

"Could you stay awake with me?" He smashed his cigarette into the ash tray next to him.

"I try everything and you're still like this. What am I suppose to do?"

"Good question." Draco sighed and got up, his feet over the edge of the bed and his head in his hands.

Harry felt guilty enough to get up and sit with him. "It's fine." He whispered and started to rub the blonde's back with his right hand.

"I wish she was here." Draco cried the tears running in between his hands. He was gripping his head tight with his hands, his delicate blonde strands tangled in between his strong fingers. "I could've run away, I could've run. I could've ru-ru-run..." His sobs were behind his regretful confessions. There was silence then more sobbing as Draco shook from the words he kept locked up inside. "She didn't do _anything_ Harry. She tried to help; she tried so hard to help me. She got me into school even though she really just wanted me to be apart of the gang."

Harry just sat next to him, trying to be strong enough so he didn't have to be the one who started to cry or worry or be sad. It was definitely Draco's turn. Harry embraced him, Draco resting his head on the shoulder of the listener.

"I tried..." He sobbed once more.

"You did, you tried." Harry felt as if he was comforting a crying baby who hasn't been fed.

More sobbing as Harry felt stronger, he comforted the boy he loved so much. He couldn't get over the fact that this might be their last time together. "I just don't want this to be."

"Me neither." Draco interrupted and then sighed as he tried to stop his crying, the tears fell on the black haired boy's bare shoulder.

"Let's go to sleep." Harry pushed Draco down onto the bed and pulled the blankets back over them as they finally shut their eyes. Not knowing if tomorrow was the last or first or forever. They just didn't know what time they'd wake up or when the deadline was for the fugitive and Harry.

The sun showed through the room echoing last night. Everything seemed to glow in the early morning light. The birds chirped a song that could be a song of goodbye or welcoming. Two total opposite spectrums.

Harry was the first to wake, he rubbed his eyes and breathed deeply he sat up so quickly and all the blood rushed to his head.

"Ugh..." He muttered looking over at Draco, his eyes were puffy and he looked half asleep. His eyes were slightly opened, yet he seemed in a sort of trance.

"Wake up." He nudged the "sleeping" blonde.

"Hmm?" Draco murmured and once again reached over to Harry and dragged him down close, like a toddler reaching for it's stuffed animal.

Harry's head bounced on the pillow. His black hair was spread out like a raven's wing.

"I never told you this." Draco said in a tired, hoarse voice. But his voice was deeper in the morning, so it made it sound husky. His breath was warm and nice; he could feel the repetitive beautifulness of it. He never thought breathing could be so sexy. It seemed as if Draco had been up all night contemplating and trying to figure a few things out.

Harry gulped and closed his eyes for about ten seconds before opening them again to see Draco on top of him, then feeling his warm lips giving him a great kiss.

As he released the kiss, he mumbled this. "I...I ...love you." It was barely heard but Harry understood.

Harry only smiled and sat up, Draco leaning backwards like a dance. "We should go."

"Yeah." Draco said awkwardly getting up and dragged his naked body to his clothes, they were cleaned and neatly stacked on the blue chair beside the window.

"Here." Draco through some jeans and a shirt he didn't know whose was who but it worked. He pulled on his blue jeans and didn't bother putting on his shirt. Ever since he told Harry how he felt, he had a new found confidence, but he also felt strangely distant.

-----

"Here's the key... Debby." Draco remembered the blonde's name, only because last night she didn't even seem to notice how terrible both of them looked. Compared to her, she must have noticed but maybe she just didn't care. This hotel was cheap and there probably a bunch of crazy people wandering here everyday and she just got used to pretending like she didn't notice a thing.

"Have a nice day!" Her voice was sweet and drawn out. Kind of like a southerner without any heavy southern accent. If that makes any sense.

The day was just starting, but to Harry it felt like the end. Would they be able to run and keep running? Would the police find out it was Draco and chase them until they had no where left to go? The questions that used to stir in the back of his mind came right in front as there was silence between them.

The car was still parked in its original spot, and Draco could see the dent he made with his foot the other day. Luckily it was small, but he didn't put any money into this piece of junk so it didn't matter too much. The weight of his heart made him want to get some more sleep. It wasn't sleep he needed, it was something much different. His stomach felt like as if somebody had a tight grip on it, squeezing it harder from time to time.

They both entered the car without any exchange of words or nods or smiles. Just worried faces that meant both of them were thinking the exact same thing. The sun crawled higher by the minute, and to Harry it was if he was looking at a countdown clock to a bomb.

"Harry?" Draco turned to look at him as he started the car. The engine rumbled, stopped, and then started up again.

"What is it?" Harry turned his head slightly.

"When they find me…" But when he said that, Harry shook his head no. "I want you to have nothing to do with me, I want you to leave. You hear me Harry?"

There was a long drawn out silence the silences that you think will never end unless the world comes to a close. For a moment, Harry thought about everything. Why was everything turning into a paperback love story all of the sudden when all they needed to do was forget and move on.

"Yeah I hear you."

Draco sighed and turned the wheel and drove out of the parking lot, leaving the cheap hotel, Debby and everything they had done. It was okay because none of that was very important now.

Clouds gathered in the sky, warning rain, but sometimes it was a false alarm. The air vent was on and the wind blew gently through the tiny slits of the vents. You could feel the moisture in the air and that sweet smell of rain and grit. The AC seemed to not work where ever they ended up at.

"Hey remember your book?" Harry smiled a little putting his feet up so they were resting below the window above the glove compartment.

"Y-yes." Draco seemed distant once more as it was mentioned.

"I remember something you wrote there." Harry looked over to see if the blonde was paying attention.

"So?" He squinted as if he was pretending that he was focused on something else. His blue eyes watered a bit, as if he regretted yet another thing.

"I remember you said something like you didn't fit and that you were-" Just then Draco clutched the steering wheel with embarrassment.

"I just don't want to hear about it."

"O-okay." Harry sighed and tried to tune the radio, a song came up and he bobbed his head gently trying to like the music Draco liked, but the blonde didn't seem to notice.

The afternoon went by slowly, ever so often they grunted or sighed or just exchanged looks. But no more words came from either of them, you think they would. But everything just felt strange like everything was already said and there was nothing left, but you knew if it was all over they would both be regretting the times they didn't...

"Can we pull over Drake?" Harry smiled at his new nickname, but still no reaction from Draco.

"Why?"

"I need to pee."

"Fine." Draco pulled over speedy like, dust formed from underneath the tires, then settled.

"Be right back." Harry opened the door and ran out without closing it, it hung on it's hing and bounced a bit.

"Damn it...what is taking so long?" Draco opened the door and saw Harry standing by a tree just staring at the ground, what's wrong with him? Draco thought but knew the answer.

"Sorry, but we need to-" Draco walked a little closer to the black haired boy.

Harry looked up, his face flushed.

"Turn yourself in."

**Author's Note: Well hmm...I spent my lunch period writing this chapter it was fun hehe...well i hope you enjoyed but please review becuz they make me feel special...i like feeling special becuz i don't most of the time. I get my happiness from Fanfiction. net isn't that sad HAHA it is rite? Well i like writing and this is fun! yeah! neway review if u want new Chapter 18.**


	18. My Last Chance

**Hello! I'm glad you've been reading this and I've decided that this will be the final chapter...sorry! lol well I love all the reivews and all the good response I've gotten! So i'd like to thank all my readers and reviews! I'm sad it's over but it was really fun and I have my other stories to tend to. But I think this is one of my better stories so thanks for making it that!**

** Love Lyn **

**Last Chance **

**Final Installment**

_**Chapter 18**_

**My Last Chance  
**

**

* * *

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"What the hell?" Draco yelled and his words got lost in the wind, the storm was gathering and the gusts grew stronger. _Harry wasn't sane, he couldn't be. How could he? What does he want? What does he want from me?_

"You think we can just go, just run from **this**?" Harry's words trembled. "Do you want me to worry about getting caught every day for something **YOU** did!" He paused and took a deep breath as he walked even closer. "They'll think I was caught up in **your** little mess up. You just don't want to live your life sentence without having to blame it on somebody **else**!"

"How could you think that!" The confused blonde yelled back, tears engulfing his vision. His tears blurred out Harry's figure, but that's how he thought Harry was like, blurry and confusing. Draco didn't know where his head was. _Did Harry, his Harry, actually think he wanted somebody to blame his actions on? Or was Harry's theory true? No, of course not. I need Harry, I need him...I need him. But for what? For love?_

"Second thoughts?" Harry said walking fast over to the crying criminal. "I had a lot of time to think." His whisper was seductive and husky.

"You've lost your mind." Draco pulled Harry close to him, a heavy hug. A hug filled with emotions. "Don't go losing your head right now." He loosened his grip and pulled Harry in for a tight and forceful kiss. Their lips locked, but even though the black-haired boy struggled that spark was _still_ there.

"Let go!" Harry got out of the grip and wiped his mouth. He didn't want anything to happen, not right now. "Why are you doing this Draco?" Just then as Draco started to lose himself Harry broke down. "I just don't want anything to happen...you're ignoring **my** feelings! I don't want to be left alone either!" He slapped his hand onto his chest, right above his heart.

As corny as it sounded it was the truth, Harry might not end up in jail like he would, but he would still be left alone. Regretting, blaming and hurting. Three things even suicide can't heal. Draco would be locked in a cell but Harry would form his own. That's how he was.

"How will turning myself in help this!" Draco beckoned Harry to come closer, but he stayed.

Harry didn't want Draco to go away, but at the same time he didn't want to be on edge until it did happen. But why were they so sure it would? He didn't know how to answer this. He couldn't answer this, it was a lie...it was stupid. He wanted Draco to be **here **forever and not locked away forever. He had enough regrets he didn't have to sit in a cell organizing them until the day he dies.

"It won't, nothing will." Harry looked up at Draco who had tear stains formed on his tired face, his eyes were wet and puffy. His blonde hair stuck to him like it did right after sex. He leaned against the car, his back pressing against it like it was helping him stand up and stand this.

Like the issues that people argue about forever, abortion, gay marriage, the war and everything. If there was a right side we still wouldn't be fighting about it. That side would've been found and everything would be at peace. But it's half and half, each side is right. So it's never-ending.

"Then-then why did you say it if you didn't believe it?" Draco asked studying his lover's face. "You don't say things you don't mean. You're only saying that because you regret seeing the truth."

"It is the truth!" Harry was getting his anger back. "I can't decide!"

"You can't decide whether you want me locked up and have you come with me so I can blame you too or running!" Draco shook his head in disgust. "I told you that when they came for me, you had to leave, and you promised me that you would." "You promised, I didn't make you do anything, YOU came with ME!"

"I did, and I meant that." Harry came closer and closer. "I promised I would leave when they came, but I also promised I would stay with you and help you...I just can't decide."

Draco choked back tears, his body shaking again. The wind blew through him, rain droplets falling on him. "I just can't imagine it..." He sobbed.

"Imagine what?" Harry sighed and took hold of Draco's hand.

"Being locked up and alone forever. I didn't mean it, I was confused, in a way I do blame you. You made me so confused about everything. But then you made me see things differently."

"Yes." Harry replied putting his hand on the blonde's cheek and wiping away the tears. Whenever his flesh touched Draco's it was like a high voltage of electricity shocked him. That vulnerable state he was in made the voltage dangerously high.

"I love you Harry, no matter if you can't stand being alone when I'm gone." Draco lifted his chin and met Harry's lip into a passionate kiss.

Harry mumbled into the kiss and pushed Draco hard against the car, he was taken into the blonde's arms and Draco pushed him into the back seat, his arms still wrapped tightly around him. The truth was out and it wasn't as hard as they thought.

Harry got out of his shirt and felt Draco's hand exploring his body. His body went into a state of pleasure when Draco kissed the sweet spot on his neck. Draco breathed heavily onto the black-haired boy. Harry gasped as he felt the warm breath swirl in the crook of his arched neck.

Draco moaned as they kissed again, and he pushed Harry back down as his dominative streak continued. Harry loved being pushed around by the blonde; it was sort of like role-play.

The seats were slick with sweat and moisture and the hot humid atmosphere surrounding them. The rain pounded gently on the roof and windows on the car, like photographers trying to get a pictures of movie stars. The moment tensed and relaxed, they had done this many times before but not with this much passion.

The blonde growled as he entered his black-haired lover beneath him. Their rhythm heightened then slowed as fatigue engulfed their already exhausted bodies. Harry collapsed underneath Draco and they both closed their eyes in unison, taking in these few seconds.

Draco curled up with his love, taking in the scent of Harry's hair he ran through his fingers. The naked boy was so beautiful when sleepy. Draco didn't have enough time, he did want to stay like this forever but there was no possible way that could happen. I mean it was possible but, was it probable?

The air was heavy with rain and sweat. The smell was overpowering, their senses seemed heightened. Harry was the first to fall asleep, but Draco lay awake wondering if Harry would regret any of this. These moments, he might want them erased from his memories. Draco didn't know how he would make it, Harry didn't deserve this. He did. He deserved being thought of as a criminal, but at least he was sure Harry would keep his promise and run away.

"Hey." Draco whispered nudging the sleeping boy as morning arrived. The world looked like it just when through a car wash. It was cleaned and polished. Everything smelled new and fresh.

"Mmm..." Harry mumbled and kissed Draco's chest, his tongue unknowingly pressed against his skin.

"Get up." Draco whispered, he gasped a little.

"Oh yeah, sorry." Harry reached for his clothes and gave Draco his jeans. They both got dressed and into the front seats to continue their journey. They ran, well drove, away to someplace. They didn't know where but hopefully some place close so they could have a shower or sleep in a normal bed.

"I need a shower." Harry sighed and then yawned lifting his arms above his head.

"A hotel is close by." There was money in the glove compartment of the old car, obviously left by the owner. It was enough to help them out for about a month or so. They would have to get a job or something. But how? The police were looking for them by now.

"Here we are." Dusk was settling in, the temperature dropped considerably. "We better hurry." Draco turned into the driveway and helped Harry out, grabbing his hand quickly.

They got a room and got cleaned up. "That felt good." Draco mumbled after the hot shower.

"Yeah." Harry sat on the bed, his head in his hands. His head had started to hurt; it didn't bother him too much but enough for him to take notice.

"You okay?" Draco asked.

"Yeah just a headache." Harry responded.

"I'll get some aspirin." The blonde brushed his hand over Harry's arm before leaving to the front desk.

He walked down the halls, his robe was secured loosely. The knot wasn't tight enough making the robe sage around the shoulders. The halls were narrow and deserted. The lights were dim, like the bulbs haven't been changed in years and it smelled of smoke. He could see where the white wallpaper had turned yellow.

"Hey Mark?" He heard somebody opened the front door and come up to the main desk.

Draco stopped, he recognized that voice. They were here. The police, he was the sheriff, maybe not after them. Think positively. He backed away, but he still wanted to hear what he had to say.

"You seen man come in here, a gang member I here?"

There was silence for a bit and then Draco heard the front door slam. Draco breathed out the breath he had been holding, he decided to tell Harry nothing and pretend they didn't have any aspirin.

"Turns out they didn't have any." Draco tried to remain calm. He smiled down at Harry and sat next to him. "I'll make you feel better though."

This made Harry chuckle. "Whatever, I just need something quick."

-----------------------------------------

"That was nice." Draco lay on the bed, holding another cigarette between his fingers. There naked chests glowed in the moonlight. "I'm tired." He kissed the boy's forehead and put out his cigarette. "Goodnight. We leave tomorrow-

"As early as possible, I know." Harry finished and leaned into Draco. "Good night."

The night became darker and longer for Harry, he stayed awake thinking again. _What would he do, Draco was just sleeping it off but he couldn't help thinking about the argument the other day. Maybe he was right. They had to do something but what?_

"In here?"

Harry sat up to the voice. That was it! He had figured it out, exactly what he had to do. So he got up and got dressed, putting on his shirt and jeans and folded Draco's on the his side of the bed. He kissed Draco on the lips, gently so as not to wake him. "Love you."

"Mmmhmm love you too." Draco rolled over and pulled the blankets over himself.

Harry forced himself not to cry, holding back a flood was hard. He left Draco's side and walk out into the hallway, shutting the door softly. "Right here." He said to the men dressed in uniforms.

"I'm right here, I'm turning myself in."

The police officers charged at him and put the handcuffs around his wrists, locking him in, instead of Draco was the only way out.

"This is a good thing you're doing son." One of them said as they pushed him into the car, the siren were off, luckily. Harry didn't want Draco to wake up just yet.

Harry watched the hotel get smaller and smaller as they drove off. This was something he wouldn't regret. Giving Draco something that boy needed so badly, something like this was so precious and this was the gift Harry wanted to give. This was his thanks.

-------------------

"Harry...we need- Harry?" Draco looked at Harry's side and saw his own clothes lying on the other side of him. "Where did he go?" Draco looked at the door, it was shut nothing seemed out of order. Breakfast? Bathroom?

But his clothes were gone, were was he? He remembered talking only slightly to Harry last night, but what was going on? He got dressed and went to the front desk.

"Where is he?" Draco was flustered. "Where is he?"

"Who? The only person who left was this one young man, the police took him."

"What!" Draco screamed. _What had he done? What did Harry do! _

"He's probably at the prison only a couple miles away." The clerk looked frightened by the blonde's reaction. "It's west of here."

"Thank you." Draco ran out and started up the car, his mind raced. "He promised me he wouldn't do this! They must've come back!"

"FUCK!" He screamed speeding out of the driveway a mile west. It didn't take that long and he raced into the building, not bothering to take his keys or shut the door. He ran up to the building and up to the first person he saw. A man wearing a security uniform.

"Is Harry Potter here?" He was frantic.

"Over here sir." The police office smiled. "He has been expecting you."

There was a big room, with what seemed like cubicles separated by glass and a phone. There he was sitting silently; an orange jumpsuit covered his frail body.

"Right there sir."

Draco hurried over to the phone, his sobs escaping the minute he sat down on the stool in front of him. He grabbed the phone and took a deep breath, slamming his fist on the table.

"Why did you do this for me Harry?" Draco placed his hands on the glass that separated and sobbed into the phone.

"You deserved the Last Chance." Harry smiled and placed his hand on the glass too. "Go for it."

Draco's sobbing echoed and made the phone line fuzzy, each gasp and cry he had been holding in escaped.

"My last chance was you…"

**Author's Note: I gotta end it there sorry to all my readers and hopefully you enjoyed it! I did ! Thanks a bunches for every review I got and I liked that you noticed my story, read my others too….! Thanks again! Review for me! I love this story and I hope you do too! REVIEW!**

**And Remember there is ALWAYs a last chance! hahaha **

**-----LyN-----**


End file.
